


No One Saw This Coming, Not Even Coulson

by fluffy_subtext



Series: Battery Operated Boys [1]
Category: Avengers (Comic), Marvel (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Multi, Pining, Secrets, eventual slash, mixing up universes for my own means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_subtext/pseuds/fluffy_subtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The most well kept secret SHIELD has ever kept is out in the open.  The Avengers must figure out how it got out while doing their best to protect their friend.  Coulson tries to figure out the difference between the truth ... and what he was programmed to believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Target Acquired

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream like this a few days ago and decided to write a story around it. Haha. No Avengers spoilers.

They’re all used to being targeted. 

It came with the gig.

Loki, Doombots, Aliens, and mad scientists always wanting to take the Avengers out so that they can have control over the world. Which of course didn’t make too much sense to Clint because it wasn’t as if taking out their team that’s only been around for a couple of years would lead the world to getting on its knees.

Well that one time … but hey its was before he could really consider them a team.

The point is, is that they usually get targeted because they’re a threat.

Even as just a SHIELD agent being targeted wasn’t anything new. Being targeted when you weren’t on the field or even at home was sometimes a surprise but usually expected. 

That said.

Clint really shouldn’t have been as surprised as he was when Coulson was targeted.

XXX

“Oh you have got to be kidding me!” Tony grabbed onto the counter as the building shook. He had just come to the kitchen for a cup of coffee so he could finally start his day … at 3 pm. “That better not be the Hulk.”

“It’s not me!” Bruce was sitting at the kitchen table trying to keep everything from falling off of it. Tony grimaced as the man gave him a little glare that said ‘stop blaming me for shit’. But really you can’t blame him, he had been awake for 72 hours before last night so he shouldn’t be blamed for his lack of observational skills.

“What’s the situation?” Steve slid into the room as the movement stopped. He was covered in sweat and had obviously been in the training room but still had his shield at hand. Tony rolled his eyes, there was being prepared all the time and then there was Steve Rogers. He was still getting used to it. He tried really hard not to mumble “show off”.

“JARVIS?” Tony took his eyes away from Steve to look out of the windows. There was smoke obviously coming from the building.

“Something has hit Stark Tower on the 85th floor. Minimal damage has been done to the structure of the building and evacuation alarms have been activated.” Tony cursed, that was one of the office floors.

“Casualties?” 

“Too soon to tell sir but there have been several injuries and whatever hit the building is making its way up. I have notified the authorities as well as SHIELD to this attack.” Tony looked back at Steve as the man went into “Captain mode” as Clint and Tony liked to call it. Steve pointed at him.

“Get your suit on. JARVIS try to keep whatever hit us away from the civilians.”

“Sir.”

Steve nodded at Bruce. “We might need Hulk, whatever hit us was large. Where’s Hawkeye, Black Widow and Thor?”

“Sir they’re on the 92nd floor in the pool area with Agent Coulson. I have notified them of what has happened and they are preparing to intercept. Thor left this morning but I have notified him as well.” JARVIS chipped in helpfully as Tony made his way outside deciding he didn’t have to stay and watch Bruce turn Hulk.

“I swear to god if my freaking tower gets knocked down-”

“Tony, we need Iron Man.” 

Tony huffed running to the balcony it was the closest place for him to get his suit on. He coughed as smoke hit him but as he looked down he could tell the building wasn’t on fire. He could already see people getting out of the building. Good. He stepped on the platform letting the suit fall into place around him before flying back inside and following Steve, Hulk was ahead of them growling angrily. 

“C’mon big guys those were automatic doors!” Tony sighed as they were thrown off their hinges.

“Tinman’s stupid doors are Tinman’s problems.” Hulk growled before continuing.

“Not now.” Steve glanced at him quickly before Tony could respond. Hulk was not his favorite .. right now at least.

There was another rumble and it sounded like there was already a fight going on just below them. Tony saw Hulk glare at the floor. He cursed quickly grabbing Steve as the green giant hit the floor creating a whole for them to fall through.

“Thanks.” Steve breathed heavily as the Hulk fell through and right ontop of some sort of mecha-warrior looking thing. Tony whistled, it looked eerily similar to the Hammer-droids from two years ago or something from a japanese cartoon.

“SMASH!” Hulk growled ripping it in half.

Tony blinked.

“Okay that was a little too easy.” He dropped Steve to the ground before landing. “Is that a Hammer drone? Is that the only one?” He looked around.

“It didn’t put up a fight at all.” Hulk growled looking around for more things to destroy. But they were on the floor where Tony put his large pool, ugh it looked like it was leaking. Someone was going to need to get on that before Pepper came up here and said “I told you so” about putting large swimming pools in an office building.

“Thanks anyway big guy.” Clint was suddenly there in a bathing suit but holding his crossbow. He patted Hulk’s arm gently. Out of all the Avengers, Hulk seemed to like Clint the most, though Tony couldn’t figure out why.

“Cupid hurt?”

“Nope!” Clint even did a 360 to show off his lack of injuries. Steve was looking around frantically.

“Where’s Natasha and Agent Coulson?”

“Here Captain.” Natasha was there, sadly not in a bathing suit but still in civvies, she had a gash on her head and she sat down on top of a large piece of rubble. Coulson was behind her and he was in a suit like always. Tony lifted up his mask.

“Were you guys just watching Barton swim?” 

“Natasha are you okay?” Steve was at her side in an instant as she tried to wave him off.

“I just got here, Stark..” Coulson looked around. “Is there anything of importance on this floor?”

“No, just the pool.” Tony motioned at them. “Obviously.” He looked back at the robot. “This looks like a knock-off Hammer-roid … which is sad because that was already a knock-off.”

“We need to figure out why it attacked.” Coulson suddenly had a phone and turned away from the group.

“Could it be because we keep ruining people’s plans to take over the world?” Clint asked leaning against Hulk who was now pulling apart the robot even more.

“Barton, take Banner upstairs so he stops breaking the android.” Coulson snaps causing everyone to look at him. “Natasha you are to report to medical and I’ll know if you skip. Captain, Mr. Stark, we need to figure out what its goal was and who created it.”

“Fine but I’m not filling out any paperwork on this. You know how much this damage is going to cost me?” Tony groans.

XXX

“I told you not to put an olympic swimming pool in this building.” Clint snickered as he watched Pepper Potts glare at Tony with her hands on her hips. She had the man filling out paperwork. “You realize that the damages from the water alone cost more than the hole ripped into the building by a freaking robot? Tony what are you thinking?”

“Barton do I have your attention?” Clint flinched as he turned back to Coulson who was glaring at him with his arms crossed. Natasha rolled her eyes at him from beside Thor who was eating a box of pop-tarts, apparently that had been why he had left earlier. Steve was pacing at the side of the room and seemed to be dividing his attention from Coulson to watching Tony and Pepper worried. Clint made a note of that before leering at Coulson.

“Always sir.” He winked at Coulson’s blinked twice - which in Phil Coulson speak was practically rolling his eyes with a big sigh- before turning back to the group.

Clint wasn’t an idiot contrary to some people’s beliefs. He liked watching people, he liked watching some people more than others. He knew he was feeling something extra for a certain Agent of SHIELD but what could he say, Clint had tragic tastes. Ignoring people he fell in love with before he was 18, because seriously he was a kid and shouldn't be responsible for some of his choices, the last time he felt anything remotely close to this was with Natasha and even then that was different. But he wasn’t an idiot, he was allowed to look, allowed to flirt but he didn’t lie to himself and think he had any sort of chance with the other man. Coulson was a SHIELD man through and through. The only person that was more dedicated was probably Nick Fury himself.

Clint knew Coulson wasn’t married, even before the Avengers Coulson was practically at SHIELD 24/7 or on missions away. The man was dedicated to his work so Clint treated himself in knowing, he was part of that work. Besides at this point Clint liked the think of them as colleagues maybe even friends. According to SHIELD baby-agents they all believed Coulson had two friends, Nick Fury and his gun. 

“We can rule out a distraction because there hasn’t been any moves or attacks other than the one this afternoon.” Natasha spoke up before looking at her cell phone She had three stitches on her forehead from medical. “It could just be a test run for a future attack? They did just send one.”

“Aye, it could be a scout.” Thor nodded eating the pink pop-tart. “The cowards even sent a machine instead of a man. Not that there is anything wrong with machines ever-watchful JARVIS.” He quickly corrected himself looking up at the roof.

“We’ll have to consider this an attack for now. Mrs. Potts.” Coulson turned to Pepper who was on her phone. She looked up at him surprised before saying a few words and hanging up. Coulson waited for her full attention before continuing. “As the Avengers are staying in Stark Tower I think it would be prudent to leave the top half of the building empty of civilians. We were lucky there were no casualties today and that there hasn’t been a direct attack sooner.”

“You’re saying more than the 10 floors we already emptied.” She sighed. “I’ll see what we can do.”

“Thank you Ms. Potts.”

“Hey shouldn’t this be my decision?” Everyone ignored Stark.

“Could they have just been after any classified Stark tech?” Steve spoke up and it wasn’t the first time anyone thought it but-

“SHIELD is investigating the droid and until we figure out where it came from consider all options open.” Coulson glared at Stark who let out noise.

“I want to play with the- I mean I want to look at the Hammer-drone knock off too. I could help.” Clint snickered.

“Fine. Stark you can come with me to the helicarrier. Everyone else, keep one eye open.” Coulson grabbed pulled his phone out of his pocket to call for a transport. Clint hopped up and fell in step behind him with a smile ignoring Natasha shaking her head with a smirk. 

Of course she knew about his little crush, Clint had never been good with keeping things away from her.

“Plus one sir.” Clint nudged Coulson’s shoulder. 

“You’re not coming with if all you’re going to do is sit in my office and throw things at the new agents.” Coulson put his hand over the phone and glared. Clint smiled innocently. 

“Who me?”

Coulson’s lips twitched slightly so Clint counted it as a win. He tried to think of another reason to go with them. He glanced at Stark who was obviously being mother hen double-teamed by both Pepper and Steve. Oh.

“Actually sir since there was an attack I figured it would be better to stay in groups. Just in case they were trying to distract us with the drone when they were really aiming for just one of us. You do know how those bad guys really like trying to kidnap Stark and all.”

“Screw you Barton.”

“Thats not a bad idea.” Steve was looking at everyone. “We should try to keep together just in case.”

“Well I do not believe these wrong-doers are after me since they had many a moment to attack while I was in the grand Wal-mart.” Thor leaned back. 

“Lets not take chances.” Coulson spoke up since it still seemed like he was the only one everyone on the team would listen to at all times. “Thor and Captain Rogers can stay here and keep an eye on the place with Mr. Banner. Natasha for the time being would you accompany Ms. Potts to the rest of her meetings and keep an eye open.”

“Wha- Why if I may ask?” Pepper looked startled.

“Its not a bad theory and if they can’t get to Stark because he’s protected they might go after those closest to him. As CEO to Stark Industries and an ex-lover,” Clint noticed both Stark and Pepper flinched slightly, obviously the wound was still too fresh. “You would be an excellent target. Mr. Rhodes is on an air force base at this moment.”

“Well … okay.” She deflated brushing a strand of red hair behind her ear. Pepper smiled at Natasha. “Welcome back to Stark Industries I guess.”

No one asked if Natasha would need back up, Clint had a feeling she would kill anyone who tried before they finished the sentence.

“Barton, Stark, lets go.” Coulson snapped his fingers once and Clint went immediately to his side but Stark fumbled. 

“I’ll meet you at the elevator!” He kissed Pepper on the cheek mumbling a quick “stay safe” before winking at Steve and then running out of the room. Probably to get his briefcase suit, Clint mused. He glanced back at Steve who was blushing slightly looking to where Stark ran to. Shit, that was either going to be a really horrible thing … or a really fantastic thing. Clint made a mental note to ask Natasha about it.

Hey, he liked gossip as much as the next guy.

Okay he liked gossip more than a bunch of menopausal mom’s with too much money, too much free time and probably their own show on a cable network. He’s also seen Real Housewives Atlanta and is Team Nene, thank you very much.

Coulson blinked before walking to the elevator and Clint followed with a smile. “What’s so amusing Barton?”

“Just happy to have a moment alone with you sir.” Clint winked and Coulson actually sighed this time. “You sound like you need a vacation.”

“The last time you went on vacation it ended with us finding a hammer that belonged to an alien.” Coulson smirked, “Imagine what would happen if I decided to take a few days off.”

“Thor prefers god over alien.” Clint tried not to sound as gleeful as he felt. “And sir are you bragging? You’ve never been on vacation?.”

“Classified.” Clint swore he noticed Coulson’s eyes crinkle before the man put his sunglasses on. Dammit.

“You’re a bastard sir.” He laughs low but now he has an image of Coulson laughing in his head and he doesn’t think he’ll be able to die happy without seeing it.

He’s got it bad.

“Okay, lets go.” Tony comes down stairs looking as smooth as ever with his briefcase in tow. 

XXX

“That is not a Hammer-drone.” Slips out of his mouth as soon as he walks into where SHIELD has been taking the thing apart. The whole thing has been taken apart and there’s blueprints from them reverse engineering it, they moved fast. Tony’s sad they took most of the fun parts.

“How can you tell?” Tony almost jumps, he forgot that Clint was following him since Coulson dropped them off in this room with orders for the archer not to leave Tony alone with any of the tech. Clint was already pouting, Tony rolled his eyes and wondered if Coulson was blind or really just didn’t give a damn about how a certain Avenger felt for him.

Either way, sucked for Clint.

“For one, it works.” Tony grinned decided to be nice and play entertainer. Clint snorted. He looked over the blueprints. “Well okay, they have something in common with Hammer.”

“Hm?” Clint picked up one of the arms and made a movement like he was going to shoot one of Tony’s gauntlets.

“This design is mine.” Tony frowns grabbing a red sharpie and writing over it. “Well the basic idea … and all the good parts. Looks like someone’s been stealing my shit again.” He grabs his phone and send JARVIS a message to go over all the security measures.

“So you think it was just after your tech?” Clint puts the helmet over his head and Tony snorts because its looks ridiculous.

“I don’t see why they just sent one.” Tony scribbles some more before looking at all the pieces. “And they obviously have some way to get my blueprints, but not the new ones. This was something I designed when I first became Iron Man. A suit I could run by remote in case I somehow couldn’t make it to my own. I never finished it because well … things happened.”

“So someone came, took it and finished it.” Clint crosses his arms and leans against the wall by the door. “How did you not notice that when you saw the thing?”

“Well obviously they made changes.” Tony waves a hand over the thing, it was bulky and ugly. “This looks like something from Ghost In The Shell, not Stark Industries. The design is still … there’s this big empty pocket right here.” He waved at the blueprint. “Which doesn’t make any sense unless it was planning on carrying something in there. So either SHIELD messed this up and I should rebuild the thing just to check or the people who designed this wanted there to be room for a person but didn’t want them to pilot it.”

Tony closed his eyes and cursed.

“I don’t get it.” Clint is glaring at the robot pieces on the table. 

“I think it had something inside of it that it left at the Tower.” Tony curses again pulling out his phone and calling Steve. Clint grabs his arm and suddenly they’re making their way down the hall and he can hear the archer talking to Coulson.

“Tony?” Steve answers and he sounds a little breathless.

“Steve I think there was something inside the robot-”

“Yeah.” Steve half-chuckles and Tony feels his blood go cold. “Its … a robot.” Steve’s voice is slurred and Tony starts snapping at Clint to get his attention. “Its looking for something. It … JARVIS … Bruce …” Then Steve obviously dropped the phone.

“Shit shit shit.” Tony looks up to see Clint and Coulson looking at him. “There was a robot in the suit and its in the tower and its taken out Steve. He said it was looking for something. It had to do something to JARVIS.” He tried to reach his AI that should be connected to his phone. “Shit.”

“Both of you suit up.” Coulson looked them both in the eye, “meet me at the transports in five minutes.” And with that the man was ordering other Agents around and making his way to the bridge.

“Fuck.” Clint ran the opposite way as Tony already threw his suitcase on the floor and was suiting up. It wasn’t the best suit but it would do for this.

Fifteen minutes later they were at Stark Tower. Tony looked up. “I’m going up there.”

“No you’re not.” Coulson grabbed his arm. “Not alone. Once we have the area clear we’re going to take a transporter up to your landing pad. You are going to take Agent Woo and fly up and enter through the other side, Natasha’s room has a balcony. JARVIS is offline so we do not know where this robot is or what we’re up against but we do know that it has Steve, Bruce and Thor.”

Pepper and Natasha were at the Commissioner’s lunch benefit right now.

“I don’t see any lightning, I don’t think that’s a good sign.” Clint had his quiver at the ready.

“Fine.” Tony agreed with clenched teeth. It was so much easier when he didn’t have anyone to answer to. He grabbed Agent Woo and they made their way to Natasha’s balcony as Coulson, Clint and other agents went to the landing pad. 

They broke through the glass doors and Tony was slightly disappointed that the robot or whatever wasn’t there. They made their way through and Agent Woo opened the hallway door before going out. Tony tried to connect with JARVIS again.

“We’re in.” Tony tapped his earpiece.

“Eyes open Stark.” Coulson answered, he could hear the Agents entering the building from the landing pad. First he needed to find Steve, Bruce and Thor, then he could worry about where the robot was.

That was if it hadn’t found him first.

At first it looked liked a large grey preying mantis but the second it jumped on Agent Woo who let out a startled yelp, Tony could see the gears and the metal spinning. The robot’s long limbs had the agent pinned before it scanned over him with a green light. Tony turned his gauntlet at them cursing the fact he didn’t have a good shot without hitting Woo.

“Hey! Over here!” He waved his arms.

The robot-mantis, as Tony was going to call it in his head, shot a dart out of its mouth that hit Woo and the man immediately went laxed in its grip. Shit, Tony hoped he wasn’t dead.

Oh and of course now he has it’s attention. Tony cursed as it jumped at him but he quickly flew out of the way. “Agent Woo is down! I found it!”

“Bring it to the kitchen.” Coulson’s voice was calm. “If you can manage that.”

“Fuck you Coulson.” Tony chuckled. “I really hope your agent isn’t dead.” He jumped to the other side of the hall as the robot-mantis jumped at him again but this time it caught him with its long arms. Shit shit shit, he blasted it with his reactor and it jumped off. Shit it barely did any damage.

“C’mon … follow me …” Tony cursed as his back hit the wall. He quickly spun and ran down the hallway which felt weird considering he was in his armour. The robot-mantis immediately followed and Tony had to take to flying just so he could get out of it’s way in time. He suddenly missed JARVIS’ voice.

“Down Stark!” Tony turned his repulsors off and hit the floor. He watched as the robot-mantis flew over his head obviously missing catching him.

“What the hell is that?” Barton’s voice came up before there were sounds of gunfire.  
“Uh boss, bullets aren’t working.”

“Barton move!” Tony got up just in time to watch the robot-mantis jump on Clint who shot it in the face with an arrow. The arrow hit but now the robot was moving with an arrow through its head obviously not affected.

“Shit!”

“Dammit!” Tony went to go grab the robot but Coulson was there suddenly and did he just punch a robot in the face? “Both of you move so I can blast it!”

“What the fu-” The robot-mantis shoved Barton’s face into the ground and grabbed Coulson with its long arms, the agent shot at its body as it scanned the both of them with its green light. It let out a sharp high pitched noise that Tony decided didn’t bode well for anyone but then Captain America’s shield came out from behind him and hit the robot-mantis causing it to release both of them as it flew across the room.

Tony turned to see Steve catch his shield, still in his civvies so they were definitely caught off guard and he had four of those darts that the robot-mantis hit Agent Woo with on his shoulder, the blonde slumped against the wall glaring at the robot-mantis. “Steve!”

“Blast it Iron Man!” Steve ordered so instead of running over to help the blonde he turned around and shot at the thing with his repulsors. It was still letting out the high pitched noise that almost sounded like a siren, Tony wished there weren’t so many people in the room so he could use his other weapons.

“I need you all to get out of here so I can destroy the thing! I think it’s communicating with whoever sent it!” He really wished he had his other suit on, it had more toys to shoot this thing with. The robot-mantis jumped at Clint again who Coulson was pulling back but Tony grabbed it and slammed it into the wall. As soon as he was sure everyone was far enough away he let shot it with everything he had.

The robot-mantis and the wall it was half inside of both fell into the next room. Tony grabbed its “neck” with both hands, sparks flying everywhere as it glitched and the noise was coming in short spurts now, he pulled and ripped it in half thankful for the extra strength the suit gave him, but even with that it wasn’t as easy as he thought it would be.

Finally the noise stopped.

“Thank Christ.” He breathed as the reading on his suit let him know he was low … on everything. “I think its dead.”

“Couldn’t have started off with that?” Clint joked coming over and poking the pieces with his quiver.

“Captain you need to sit down.” They both turned to see the an agent looking at Steve worried.

“Thor and Bruce are upstairs, they … these things pack a punch.” Steve’s words were still slightly slurred as he started pulling the darts out of his shoulder. He looked over at Tony. “You alright?”

“Yeah big guy.” Tony pulled at the releases on his side and the suit started undoing itself. “So how many of those things did it take to put Thor to sleep?” 

“Like twenty?” Steve winced as Coulson pulled out the last one with a frown. The man’s knuckles were red from when he punched the robot-mantis in the face which Tony was going to remember forever.

“AIM.” Coulson sighed. “Stark, you said that it was communicating?”

“AIM? Are you freaking serious?” Tony groaned stepping out of the suit and picking it up as it was a briefcase again. “I hate those guys.”

“Stark.”

He really hated those guys. They were always stealing his shit and messing it up.

“Yeah, from what I could tell with just half my system running, it looked like it was sending out a signal. I figured whatever it scanned on Clint was what it was looking for.” He looked over at the archer who started looking over himself just in case it struck him with anything. “But why him?”

“Seriously? Is there anything on my back? This isn’t cool.” Clint tried to look at his own back before going to Coulson. “Is there?”

“You’re back is fine Barton.” Coulson sighed and was obviously ignoring the way Clint leered. “What do you have on you?”

“Just the usual.” Clint shrugged. “Nothing that I would think AIM would be interested in.” He started emptying out his pockets onto the counter.” Tony wondered if some of those pockets were bigger on the inside with the amount of weapons he was pulling out. He walked over to Steve who looked a little woozy but the medics were done talking to him so he had to be okay.

“No Stark hasn’t slipped me any weird untested weapons, jeez Coulson.” Tony looked up at Clint who was now getting patted down by the senior agent. He gave the man a thumbs up as Clint looked slightly flustered. “Shouldn’t we check on Bruce and Thor?”

“We are here comrades.” They all turned to see Thor helping Bruce into the room. Tony noticed Agents picking up the robot-mantis parts and putting them in some thick containers. “I am glad to see you defeated that vile creature who attacked us from behind.”

“Just glad you guys are okay.” Tony smiled and sat down wearily beside Steve who smiled back but still looked woozy. “But that was easier than I thought it would be.”

XXX

This is all Stark’s fucking fault.

He said those freaking words.

Of course he was a walking jynx, the bastard. Clint was going to punch him in the face. “Easier than I thought it would be” his ass, might as well have said “Oh it can’t get any worse” or “at least its not raining”. Because no matter what, it can and it does.

All Clint knew was one moment he was about to tell Stark to knock on wood for being a fucking jynx and the next moment this little disc flew into the room. It was just a tiny little metal disk with a green light on it but no one realized it was there until it landed on Coulson’s arm. 

Then time slowed down.

Clint looked up at Coulson who was looking at him like he wanted to punch something because this day could not end soon enough. Then Coulson pushed him away as the disc let out a small beep and then Coulson crumpled to his knees letting out a pained yell and grabbing at his arm.

“Coulson!” He grabbed the man but immediately let go as he was shocked. “Shit! Its electrocuting him!” He went to the count and grabbed one of his arrows but was stopped by Thor’s large hand. 

“Let me try.” The God let him go before leaning over Coulson whose fists were clenched so tightly his knuckles were white. He hadn’t let out another noise since the first yell of pain. Clint bit his lip, Thor would be a lot better at this than just poking it with an arrow. 

“Please just get it off of him.” He didn’t know what to do. 

Thor moved Coulson so he could grab onto the disc, the god hissed through his teeth and made a pained expression as he grabbed the metal piece before trying to pull it off. Thor cried out before letting go, he made an angry noise before trying again. 

“Avengers! Incoming!” Agent Sitwell suddenly ran into the room with a gun at hand. He looked surprised at Coulson. “Coulson!?”

“What’s incoming?” Stark jumped up and Clint turned around just in time to see a group of robots that were similar to the earlier one from this morning flying outside the window. He turned around grabbing his bow from the counter and more arrows but making sure to keep his body in front of Coulson.

“Guys I think they’re after Coulson!” He shouted.

“I’m sorry Son of Coul I cannot remove this without damaging you.” Thor said solemnly and Clint cursed mentally but didn’t turn around to check on his old handler. Coulson was going to be okay, he just had to protect him.

And then the robots rushed the building.

Clint shot off arrows as fast as he could. He saw Steve’s shield out of the corner of his eye and the first robot’s legs were cut off causing it to crash right in front of them. It gave Clint and Coulson better cover but it also didn’t help with him being able to shoot the other ones. He chanced a glance behind him to see Coulson staring at the ground with a blank look, but he looked pale and he tell his teeth were clenched. He was still in pain. Hopefully it wasn’t any more pain that SHIELD agents were trained for.

“Coulson I’m going to get that thing off of you as soon as we destroy these things.” He promised and ignored if his voice cracked a little bit. 

He didn’t know how he did it but suddenly Tony was flying around in his newest suit and not the briefcase one and shooting at the robot-droid things. There was a loud roar and Clint grabbed Coulson ignoring the shocking sensation enough to throw them both against the wall as the Hulk ran by and tackled one of the robots out of the window … and down 95 stories. 

Clint cursed as something hard and metal grabbed his leg and threw him across the room. He let out a shout of pain as he collided with a wall and hit the ground. He could hear SHIELD agents shooting their guns and there was shouting around him. He curse forcing himself to get back up as he coughed some blood onto the ground.

He had to get up and protect Coulson, he didn’t know why these guys wanted the other man but hell Clint wanted him first. Fucking dibs man.

He winced putting weight on his right leg, something was injured there but he didn’t have time for that. He got up and ran to the counter before looking over where Coulson was supposed to be beside the wall. Except he wasn’t there.

“Coulson!” Clint turned just in time to see the man in question shoot the android with no legs as it was dragging him across the floor. 

“Let go foul robot!” Thor boomed throwing his hammer at the thing.

“No!” Clint’s eyes widened as the hammer hit the robot causing it to fly out of the building and over the balcony, its grip still tight on Coulson’s arm. From the look on Coulson’s face, he was just as surprised as Clint was before he went over the side with the robot. “COULSON!?”

No no no no no no - “Hawkeye stop!” Clint’s arm was grabbed as he looked over the edge but before he could get a good look he was being pulled back by Steve.

“I’m not going to jump!” He yelled trying to pull his arm free but he couldn’t breath, it hurt so much. “I need to see!”

“Iron Man went after him.” Steve pulled him away from the edge. Clint hadn’t even seen Tony go after him, maybe he had been flying out there already after Hulk jumped off? Shit, he was supposed to notice these things but his mind was just running on Coulson Coulson Coulson he ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes.

“The robots?” He asked through clenched teeth. 

“I think we got all of them.” Steve whispered close to him. “Incoming.” Clint let himself be pulled as he watched Hulk jump onto the landing pad, he noticed the SHIELD transport was missing, probably destroyed. Iron Man landed beside them when he noticed that Hulk was carrying Coulson.

Relief hit him like a bullet in the stomach. His legs were shaking as he looked the man over then he noticed Coulson’s wide-eyes and white face. He gasped following the man’s gaze to Coulson’s right arm where the disc had attached itself except now there wasn’t an arm. 

Coulson’s right arm had been ripped off and instead of the mangled flesh that should be there it was metal and gears and torn wires. There was red as if he had been bleeding. Clint opened his mouth he could feel his face twisting, confused. He looked up and noticed Coulson was holding onto his mangled robotic arm, it was covered in blood but you could still see metal piercing through the skin. 

Coulson had a robotic arm? Clint looked up at the man’s wide-eyes, still staring at where his arm used to be.

Coulson hadn’t known he had a robotic arm. It was the only way that expression, so open on the usually blank face, made any sense.

“Sir?” Clint tried. The back of his mind knew that things were happening around them but he didn’t have time to process that right now. Coulson needed him. He was surprised Hulk was remaining still with Coulson in his hands. The man didn’t look up at him.

“Coulson, boss …” Clint tried again getting closer and touching the man’s hand that was holding onto his severed arm with a tight grip. Coulson jumped and looked up at him.

Clint’s throat felt tight, he had never seen that expression or anything close to it on Coulson’s face before. “Sir?”

“What am I?” Coulson’s usual voice was calm, collected and sexy. This voice sounded like metal mixed with the sound of dial-up internet and it was absolutely terrified.

XXX

Tony had been shocked when Coulson’s arm was torn off and revealed to be robotic but seeing the Agent’s face when he saw his own arm fall to pieces, Coulson had been even more surprised.

Tony had a feeling it had more to do with the mechanics and less to do with his actual arm being ripped off, after all SHIELD agents were apparently expected to deal with all sorts of bodily harm.

All of the Avengers were sitting in a debriefing room at SHIELD. They had taken Coulson the second Fury and his team had arrived on sight. The one-eyed man demanded they all go to the helicarrier and then they were all shoved into this room. Natasha had joined them only after Clint had escaped the third time to go find Coulson, now they were both sitting in a corner of the room seething. 

Tony watched as she ran her hand through Clint’s hair as he glared at the door wanting to go find Coulson. He looked away confused, if Coulson was a robot he would have known a lot sooner than now. He had seen the man get injured in the line of duty, had that been some sort of duplicate robot? If so why had it been so surprised? Or was it just the arm and somehow Coulson hadn’t known?

He looked over to see Steve pacing back and forth, his lips in a tight frown. Thor was tracing the symbols on his hammer and mumbling things that Tony figured was “asgardian” language. He looked over to Bruce who was sitting beside him quietly helping Tony go over JARVIS’ code to see what the AIM bastards had done to him.

The tension in the room was high.

The door slammed open and Fury stepped in shutting and locking it behind him. He looked furious. Tony glared at him.

“Where’s Coulson? Is he okay?” Clint shot up immediately but was being held back by Natasha which was probably smart.

Fury paused and took a deep breath. “Agent Coulson is going to be fine. That’s all I can say about that situation.” He glared at all of them daring them to challenge him.

Well Tony always liked challenges.

“Oh no no no. You owe me … us … well especially me, some information.” He stood up and crossed his arms ignoring Steve’s protest for him to shut up. “My Tower is practically destroyed because AIM was aiming for your man and I want to know why.”

“I don’t ‘owe’ you anything Mr. Stark.” Fury bit out angrily. “You knew your tower had a high chance of being torn down when you invited a group of superheroes to live with you in it.”

“I want to know why Coulson was attacked sir.” Clint speaks up again and the room goes silent. “If we had known there was a possibility that this was going to happen I feel like we could have managed the situation with less damage. We did not have all the facts sir.” Clint bit out the ‘sir’. Tony would have whistled at the angry tone but even he knew not to stop Clint when he was on a rant like this. “Since they failed to achieve their objective, ‘sir’. I suggest you tell us what the hell is going on so I fucking protect him this time!” 

“You done Agent?” Fury raised an eyebrow but otherwise his face was blank.

“No sir, not until we know what is going on here.” Clint crossed his arms and Natasha glared at Fury causing the man to sigh.

“What I am about to tell you only three people alive today know, well now apparently that’s not true anymore if AIM has figured it out. We’re going to assume that they have all the facts and aren’t just playing a guessing game.” Fury paused making sure he had all their attention. “Agent Coulson is not human.”

If anything the tension in the room rose.

“What!? But he-” Clint was forced in a chair by Natasha who sat beside him. He frowned and crossed his arms. Tony wondered what it would be like to find out the man you had a crush on was a robot. He looked at Steve warily.

“As I was saying.” Fury glared at Clint. “He was created for SHIELD as ‘Correctional Observing Unit and Licensed SHIELD Operative N’, we used letters instead of numbers at the time. He was created by Howard Stark actually you two actually have the same birthday Stark.” 

Tony choked on air. “What?!” 

“We wanted the perfect Agent.” Fury crossed his arms. “We created it and used it to train our new agents. We kept his origin a secret because of how advanced he was engineering wise and we did not want our enemies getting ahold of that. He was a robot created to learn and observe us while remaining above standards in all things. I don’t know if your father meant to but he actually made Coulson better and more human than we expected. He actually started believing he was human. And after an incident 15 years ago he forgot that any part of him was not human, and as part of keeping him secret to the world we let him believe it.”

“But he’s been injured before! He bleeds just like us.” Clint was pale as he yelled at Fury. 

“Yes, it wouldn’t be a good secret if we didn’t cover the basics.” Fury answered calmly.

“I would have known if he was a robot! None of this makes sense, I have scanners built all around my house in Malibu and my penthouse here.” Tony glared at Fury. “I would have known, I would have seen it in my father’s notes somewhere.”

“Believe it or not your father was good at a few things and keeping secrets was one of them.” Fury turned his back on them. “SHIELD adjusted the coding of your computers and detectors and even JARVIS when we first became involved. I knew I was going to assign Coulson to you and we couldn’t have you figuring it out so your scanners never saw him and JARVIS only saw him as human.” 

“You can’t do that!?” Tony bristled.

“We can and we did.” Fury replied calmly. “Coulson has several components on him that help keep other mechanical devices from detecting him. We believe it had been fully functional until now, if AIM has discovered him we do not know who else knows.”

“What do they want with him?” Bruce spoke up surprising everyone. “I mean, no offense.” He looked at Clint and everyone pretended not to know why. “But isn’t he out dated now? Howard Stark has been dead for around 20 years now. The maintenance on him couldn’t have been easy without him figuring out what he really is, and shouldn’t he have the strength of a robot? Weigh more than your average person?”

“Yeah who’s been doing the maintenance on him since good ol’ dad died?” Tony asked bitterly. He wanted a drink.

“Howard trained Agent Sitwell under him to take care of anything should he not be able to make it in time. Sitwell has been able to keep upgrades in tact. The rest of that information is need to kno-”

“But doesn’t Coulson have a higher clearance than Sitwell?” Steve asked.

“That’s classified Rogers.” Fury sighs like this isn’t life changing information, it might not be for him but the rest of them are pretty surprised. Tony still can’t wrap his head around them having the same birthday let alone “creator”. Ugh, he was not going to call Coulson ‘bro’ anymore even if it was just to piss him off. “And Hank McCoy of the X-men has also been helping us keep Coulson, intact. Listen, I know this might be hard for you to wrap your heads around but now that you know, you can help us stop AIM from getting their hands on him.”

“Aye, but I wish you would have shared this fact with us sooner Man of Wrath.” Thor sighed. “How does the fair Son of Coul handle this information?”

Fury frowned and for the first time wouldn’t meet any of them in the eye.

“What other reasons would AIM want him, it can’t just be because he’s a highly sophisticated robot.” Tony crossed his arms. “I have plenty of those, there’s got to be something else.”

“He’s been with SHIELD for a long time, he has a lot of storage space.” Fury crosses his arms behind his back. “Now I have things that are more important than your feelings being hurt by me keeping secrets. I would suggest you pull yourselves together and figure out how to stop AIM.” He made his way back to the door to leave. “Or if you don’t feel like helping you can stay out of our way because I sure as hell will not let them take Coulson.”


	2. Doctor Tell Me The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most well kept secret SHIELD has ever kept is out in the open. The Avengers must figure out how it got out while doing their best to protect their friend. Coulson tries to figure out the difference between the truth ... and what he was programmed to believe.

Phil, not for the first time in his life, was finding it hard to trust anyone around him.

“Shit … shit shit shit.” Sitwell keeps mumbling to himself while staring at him wide-eyed. The agent had ran into the private medical room that Fury placed Coulson in though now, he thinks, maybe they should have put him in a garage or lab. The point was that with one sharp look Sitwell had told him everything. He was an android created by Howard Stark, always a damned Stark, for SHIELD.

“This isn’t how you were supposed to figure it out.” Sitwell finally found his words again. The spectacled man ran his hands over his bald head. Coulson clenched his jaw and tried to ignore the pain he was feeling that apparently wasn’t even real. 

“From what you’ve told me, I was never meant to figure it out.” He replies blankly and Sitwell flinches like a kid getting scolded by his parents. It makes Coulson both grateful that he can still do that as well as angry, the man has been an agent for a long time now and he still reacts to things like it’s his first day. He hisses as another wave of pain hits him, if he were … human … he definitely wouldn’t be awake right now … or alive most likely. His hand clenched into a fist as he glares at his severed arm.

“If you let me I can adjust your settings so you’re not in pain an-”

“No.” Coulson growls. He hadn’t let anyone work on him yet and he wasn’t going to start. SHIELD had kept this from him … had let him think he was … He couldn’t trust anyone, for all he knew they would reprogram him and then what? He … he wouldn’t be himself anymore.

How many times have they done that already?

Had Phil Coulson been a real man? He felt sick, nauseous, and his skin was starting to clam up like someone going through shock. Is that what this was? He swallowed hard, if he wasn’t really human than everything he was feeling now was just code a computer was running. A bunch of 1’s and 0’s. He was honestly a little surprised that no one had just shut him down at this point.

He took a slow breath that his mind sarcastically told him he probably didn’t need. Sitwell was watching him but was smart enough to keep his distance. He closed his eyes and swallowed as pain (its fake, its not real, just 1’s and 0’s) surged through his body again.

“Phil …” Sitwell spoke up and Coulson glared at him when the man took a step closer. “Coulson … sir if you don’t let me do this the pain is going to knock you out at some point, I don’t know why it hasn’t yet. We have protocols in pla-”

“Then let’s just wait for my battery to run out.” Coulson spoke calmly, coldly. He took a few more breaths suddenly remembering all the times junior agents teased him for being a robot, the perfect emotionless Agent of SHIELD. 

“It’s going to take a long time for that to happen.” Sitwell offered a friendly smile before sighing and stepping back against the wall. “Shit shit shit.”

Coulson offered him as bored of a look as he could manage under intense pain. “The way you’re acting now is why you’ll never get past level 6.”

Sitwell makes a startled noise and opened his mouth to respond but then the door slid open to reveal none other than Nick Fury. Coulson gives the man a blank look as Nick looks at him sadly. He’s been Nick’s right hand, his good eye, for so long it’s easy to read him. And the small twitch his eyelid does as he looks at Coulson is sadness, but not regret. Nick Fury never regrets anything.

When Fury’s expression changes to surprise and Coulson’s fist connects with his face Coulson feels pleased. He relishes in surprising the older man, it wasn’t as hard for Coulson as it was for other people, but even if this feeling was just code running through his system he was going to enjoy it. Fury twisted grabbing Coulson’s arm, his only arm at the moment, but before he could pin it down Phil kicked the other man in the gut as hard as he could causing the the man to fall into the hallway. There were startled noises of other agents but Coulson didn’t care.

“Stand down!” Fury climbed to his feet and waived off to the sides as if there were people preparing to fight for him. Coulson couldn’t see through walls but he imagined agents lining up with their guns drawn. He clenched his fist tightly but then Fury was there and clocked Coulson on the side of his face reminding him that this man used to be a boxer, and before that an Army Ranger.

Coulson had been a Ranger too hadn’t he? That’s where he’d met a young Nick Fury in the first place. He staggered against the wall beside him before glaring at the other man.

“Sir! His components aren’t going to fix themse-”

“I trusted you.” Coulson hisses and Nick just stares down at him. Everything about his life was a lie? He dropped to the ground and swiped Fury’s feet out from under him before using his one arm as leverage to get up but then Fury was there tackling him and they rolled until they hit one of the shelves of medical supplies.

“Director! Coulson!”

Coulson slammed Fury’s head against the floor with his free hand. He was so angry. He couldn’t remember a time he had felt like this before.

“There’s no reason for you not to trust me now.” Fury growled kneeing him in the gut before spinning them over. He leaned over Coulson panting. “This doesn’t change anything.”

“My whole life is a lie.” He spits out. He doesn’t know what is real anymore. Can he trust anyone? He bucks up angrily but the larger man has him pinned now. 

“Protocol Sisyphus Alpha Rogers.” A new voice speaks up and suddenly Coulson can’t move. He hears clicking noises … feels them inside of him but he can no longer move his body. He stares up at Nick, furious, betrayed … resigned.

Nick stares down at him catching his breath before looking up at whoever entered the room. “Dr. McCoy it’s really nice of you to make it.”

“I came as fast as I could.” Nick climbed off of him and then there was the blue furry face of Dr. Hank McCoy from the X-men, otherwise known as Beast. “How are you doing Phil? I’m really sorry about doing that but I’m the only one with access to your commands and I would really like to put you back together.”

“He hasn’t let me turn off the pain receptors.” Sitwell speaks up from the doorway, Coulson can’t see him though.

“You must be in a lot of pain.” Dr. McCoy smiles sadly down at him. “From what I’ve heard this has been a long day for you and I hope that when you wake up,” The mutant looks behind himself and his tone turns from friendly to serious. “That people will be willing to give you the answers you want.”

Coulson tries to fight it but his body still won’t move and then Dr.McCoy presses something on his chest and everything fades to black.

The last thing he hears is Sitwell. “Shit.”

XXX

“They aren’t going to let you see him now.” Steve watched at Natasha blocked Clint’s exit from the room. He had always thought that Clint’s flirting and teasing of the other man had been just for fun but after all this … Steve felt a small pang of sympathy for Clint. 

“We should try and find where AIM is.” Steve gained everyone’s attention. “We might not be able to help Agent Coulson right now but we can at least do that.”

“I need to go back to the tower and get JARVIS back online.” Tony crosses his arms. “It will be a lot easier from there …” He pauses and Steve can tell the other man wants to say something else, the way his eyes flick across the room before he looks down at his tablet; he doesn’t continue.

“I’ll be able to help him there.” Bruce speaks up ducking his head a little sheepishly. 

“Aye and the tower is currently unguarded, what if they attack again.” Thor mulls over looking serious and crossing his arms as well. “I do not want to stay here in the presence of SHIELD any longer than I have to.” It was Thor’s way of saying he was upset and probably going to be giving Fury the silent treatment for a while.

Steve contemplating joining that. 

“Fine you guys go track AIM, call me when you find them.” Clint put his hands on his hips, his face blank. 

“Clint.” Natasha starts looking agitated but Steve stands up.

“No its a good idea.” He nods at Clint. “I will stay here with Clint and the rest of you need to find AIM so we can take them down.”

Clint seemed surprised as everyone else gets up. Natasha frowned but didn’t say anything as she followed Bruce and Tony out the door, the both of them already talking equations and computers. Thor pauses at the door. 

“Will you notify us on the Son of Coul’s condition when you learn of it?” Thor spins his hammer in his hand. “I do not like how SHIELD has treated one of its greatest warriors and … to keep the secret of one’s origin has never boded in the experiences I have known” Steve wondered if Thor was worried Coulson was going to become like Loki. Angry, bitter and well … evil.

“We’ll let you know as soon as we know.” He smiles and pats Thor on the shoulder as the god leaves. He looks over at Clint. “I hope you don’t mind that I stay here with you.”

“I’m honestly surprised you’re letting me stay.” Clint shrugs his shoulders and Steve realizes how tired the other man looks. “I thought for sure I was going to be made to leave here.”

“No offense but you probably would get in everyone’s way at the Tower. Your mind is here so why shouldn’t your body be?” Steve offers a small smile before getting serious. “Listen … I don’t really know what or if there was anything going on between you and Phil. And I don’t need to know, its none of my business.”

Because it really wasn’t. 

“So why are you staying?” Clint met his eyes. Steve ducks his head and smiles.

“To keep an eye on you.” He shrugged. “Natasha looked like she was debating tranq-ing you after you mouthed off to Fury so I thought it would be safer if I took over.”

“Oh.” Clint looked down. “Wouldn’t be the first time she’s done that. Thanks.” He glances at the door. “Are you going to stop me from finding Phil?”

“Lead the way.” Steve motions that he’s going to follow.

The second they step out into the hallway it’s obvious that something has happened. Every SHIELD agent they pass seems on edge and even obviously try to avoid crossing paths with them. Steve frowned before catching onto some of the conversations they pass. 

“... was a robot ...”

“... his arm …”

“ … fought with Fury …”

“... the x-men …”

“... shut him down …”

“Clint.” He whispers trying to get the man’s attention. The archer just glares at him before stopping beside a group of junior agents. They all stop startled.

“Where are they holding Agent Coulson?” Clint asks in a surprisingly calm tone. Steve looks around but everyone seems to be busy focusing on other things. The tension still high.

“Wait did he really punch Fury in the face?” The red-haired kid speaks up and Steve blinks surprised. The two girls beside the kid glare at him.

“Shut up Johnson.”

“Do you know where he is agent?” Clint shifts on his feet. Johnson obviously can’t read people very well because he smiles and leans forward conspiratorially. Steve offers a smile to the girls who are too busy glaring at the boy in their group.

“They’re apparently keeping him in the medical bay on the second level. Did you know he was a robot? I heard someone say he’s been working for another organization, that he was a spy-robo-GUCK!” Steve didn’t even notice Clint moving until he had the man slammed against the wall angrily and both girls had jumped out of the way.

“Agent Coulson.” Clint growled through clenched teeth. “Is an Agent of SHIELD and you better spread the goddamn word around. He is the best Agent SHIELD has ever seen and if I hear any other word than that when I pass through these halls I will hunt you down myself.” Agent Johnson nodded his head frantically.

“C’mon.” Steve grabbed Clint’s shoulders when the man released the other agent. They needed to keep moving.

“Obviously he’s a good agent, I mean he was programmed to be that right?” Johnson mumbled to one of the girls and Steve didn’t even try to stop Clint from punching the junior agent.

They make their way to the second level and there’s a lot fewer people around. He watches Clint pull his gun out of his thigh holster before Steve grabs his shield off his back. It’s too quiet down here. Part of Steve thinks its ridiculous that he’s preparing to be attacked but something about this doesn’t seem right.

“Pull yourself together Agent.” Both of them freeze at the sound of Fury’s voice. They both lean forward enough to peek around the corner. Fury’s back is to them, Agent Sitwell is leaning against the wall with both his hands over his face.

“I’m not comfortable doing this Fury.” The agent says softly.

“You should have thought about that sooner.” Fury sounds annoyed. “You’re the only one that can access him easily. We need to extract the files before this situation gets out of hand. We should have done it years ago.”

“He’s our friend.” Sitwell curses and kicks at the wall behind him. 

“He’ll understand.” Fury growls out. “As soon as Dr. McCoy is done with him I need you in there.”

Suddenly there’s a cold chill down his spine and Steve allows himself to get pulled back by Clint who gives him a look. They need to keep moving. He nods and they both cross the doorway quickly and quietly. They need to find Coulson. He just hopes it isn’t too late … Steve frowns  
he doesn’t really understand what’s going on, but he doesn’t like it.

Coulson is one of theirs whether or not he’s human or a robot. He’s part of their team.

“Shit.”

Steve just manages from stopping himself from running into Clint as the man freezes. He looks up and there’s one of the medical bays and through the large window on the wall they can see Agent Coulson. He’s shirtless and laying on a medical bed perfectly still, he’s not breathing. Were they too late? There are wires attached to his head and connecting to his stomach in odd places but his arm is attached again, he has a scar around his shoulder that makes it look like his arm had been ripped off months ago if not years.

“Coulson, boss … sir.” Clint moves swiftly and quietly into the room and grabs the man’s face with his hands and leans forward. “Coulson … Phil please wake up.”

Steve hesitates wondering if he should give Clint a moment but decides against it and goes into the room.

“Maybe they turned him off.” Steve says and it leaves sour taste in his mouth, that they could just do that to the man. He looks around for a manual. “Maybe there’s instructions around here.” He starts moving around paperwork on the tables around the area, there are a lot of tools that look like something from Tony’s labs … or a car garage. Steve frowns looking back over at Clint who’s tracing his fingers gently over the wires going inside the still man, he follows them to the computers they are attached to and frowns.

“You wouldn’t happen to know how to work any of that would you?” Steve asks hopefully but Clint shakes his head looking grim. He looks shaken. Steve bites his lip, there’s a chance that messing with anything in here could seriously damage Coulson … his memory … his circuits. Steve ruins enough computers on a monthly basis.

“I believe I can be of some service gentlemen.” Both of them jump and Steve aims his shield up at the ceiling, Clint has his gun pointed right at a blue furry man hanging upside down. Steve’s seen him somewhere before …

“Dr. McCoy.” Clint says tersely and Steve suddenly remembers. This man is from the X-men, otherwise known as Beast. He’s seen files on them before. He slowly lowers his shield but notices Clint hasn’t lowered his gun. “I need you to turn him back on now.”

“Please don’t shoot me, SHIELD’s reputation with the X-men is already built on sand, no reason to rush the tide coming in.” The blue furred man smiled at them before flipping down. “Sorry, I thought for sure one of you would notice me but then I got worried you would pull out the wires and I really can’t have that.”

“What are you doing to him?” Steve asks quickly as Clint puts his gun away.

“I’m just here to fix the wounds and make sure he’s in operational condition.” The mutant sighs. “Oh I’m sorry,” He smiles at Steve and holds out a clawed hand. “I’m Dr. McCoy, my friends call me Beast, my papers say Henry but you can call me Hank. I’m a fan Cap.”

“Oh uh.” Steve quickly takes the offered hand. “Is Coulson going to be alright?”

“Yes and No.” Hank admits as he moves around the room. “Physically, he’s going to be fine, I’ve patched him up good as new.”

Steve frowned.

“Not physically?” Clint asks, he’s moved so he’s beside Coulson’s body almost protectively.

“Mentally … or well … no that would be the best way to describe it.” Hank hums. “He’s got to be a bit traumatized. You can only imagine. I warned Fury this was going to happen but after the incident 15 years ago …” Hank sighs and starts typing things into the computer. “Why do you care so much about Phil anyway?” 

“He’s my … I …” Clint frowns and flushes looking down. “Wake him up.”

“He’s part of our team.” Steve quickly jumps in. “This is a surprise to all of us and well … I can imagine what it's like for your world to be upside down.” He meets Hank’s eyes. “He shouldn’t be going through this alone and I don’t know if I trust … SHIELD with him either.”

Hank taps his chin thoughtfully. “It doesn’t bother you that he’s a machine?”

“He’s not a machine!” Clint hisses quietly and Steve suddenly remembers that Fury and Sitwell are just down the hall. “He’s Phil Goddamn Coulson and you need to wake him up right now because what you are doing to him is wrong!”

“Very well.” Hank smiles, Steve would almost describe it as gently but there are fangs revealed so he can’t really tell. “I am truly sorry with how all of this turned out Agent Barton. I hope you understand that.”

“If you really are then you can distract Fury and Sitwell while we get him out of here.” Clint leans forward to see what Hank is typing on the computer. Steve blinks surprised.

“We’re taking him?”

Clint glares over at him. “You heard the Director. You want to leave him here? They’ll probably wipe his brain or something.”

Steve couldn’t argue that. He shook his head. “No you’re right. He needs to come with us.”

“I can give you a … ten minute head start.” Hank smiles. “Fifteen if I’m lucky.”

“Thank you.” Steve whispers as Hank types a few more things before gently removing the wires. As he pulls them out the skin seems to close itself up and you can’t even tell there was a hole there. 

“I don’t think I should have to say this.” Hank crosses his arms and looks at the both of them. “If I end up regretting this or if he ends up getting destroyed I will not be a happy scientist.”

Even though the words were spoken in an amused tone Steve felt like the man had threatened them in a “they’ll never find the bodies” way. He kept his eye contact. “He’s part of my team sir. He has been there for me since I woke up from the ice, don’t you think its my turn to take care of him?”

“I wish he was awake to hear you say that.” Hank chuckles pressing a few more buttons. “He’s such a big fan.”

Steve flushes and looks over to Clint, the other man is tracing the scar down Coulson’s shoulder. Hank coughs in his hand and Clint looks over at them, his face blank.

“If you need to get a hold of me feel free, should anything happen.” Hank unplugs the last wire. “Though I think if Phil is willing, Tony Stark could fix him. After all he was created by his father.” He pauses for a second. “I don’t think I should be here when he wakes up, be careful he was angry when we shut him down and we haven’t changed any of his protocols yet. Good luck and please keep me updated.”

“Thank you.” Steve says again as the man pressed a button and smiled as he left the room.

XXX

Coulson realizes he’s awake as he hears the clicking noises again. He can’t move his body yet and someone closed his eyes.

“We’re going to need to go out of the level 4 bay.” He hears Clint speaking above him, he’s close. But why would Barton be here? He’s surprised and wonders where Fury is, they weren’t finished.

“I don’t know if we’ll be able to get out with people not noticing him.” That’s Captain Roger’s voice. “I think it would be a lot easier if Fury doesn’t figure it out until we’re off the ship.”

Well that answers half of the question. Suddenly there’s a small click and Phil takes a long involuntary breath. He opens his eyes surprised.

“Coulson.” Clint’s there in his line of sight and smiling in such a relieved way Coulson finds his lips twitching wanting to respond but everything comes rushing back to him he frowns. Clint looks alarmed instantly. “Coulson, dammit, please tell me they didn’t mess with your head.”

“Sir?” Captain Rogers appears worried.

“No …” He sighs moving to put his hand on his face. “I’m sorry, I see you guys …” He pauses and looks at his hand that had been previously ripped from his body. “They fixed my arm.”

“Yeah they did and we need to get out of here before they start fixing other things.” Clint’s pulling him up to a sitting position and Coulson goes willing. “Sir can you walk?”

“Are you breaking me out of SHIELD?” Coulson asked while frowning at the new scar on his shoulder. It looked like he had had it for a while, he looked down at his chest and the other scars he gained from over the years.

“We really need to go Agent Coulson.” Captain Rogers is rummaging through some of the cabinets around the room. Coulson looks back at Clint who still looks alarmed.

“Did you know?”

Clint’s eyes widened at the question and he waves his hands slightly, its a nervous habit Coulson thought he had gotten rid of. He looks into the archer’s green eyes, he needs to know. Clint shakes his head furiously because apparently his mouth isn’t working with him for once. The other man licks his lips.

“I swear I didn’t know.” Clint moves and places both his hands on Coulson’s shoulders and he’ll admit he’s surprised the other man is still treating him the same. Clint shakes him slightly. “And it doesn’t matter because you’re still Phil Coulson and I want you to stay that way. Please, sir, come with us.”

Coulson lets out a shaky breath, he can trust Clint. “Okay.”

“Here this is all I could find.” Coulson gets off the table as Captain Rogers hands him a black hoodie. He takes it and is grateful his legs seem to be in working order. “And none of the Avengers knew if that helps you.” 

Coulson slides the hoodie on and keeps the hood part up. “Thank you.” He looks at the both of them. “Level 4?”

“Yeah, lets go.” Clint pressed his hand into the small of Coulson’s back before moving in front of the group. Steve steps behind him and they make their way out of the room. There doesn’t seem to be anyone near them. Coulson looks around as they make their way, Fury probably wanted to keep as many agents away as possible. Coulson frowned at how easy it was for them to get to the quinjets. 

SHIELD should be better than this.

Part of him wants to find Fury or Hill and find out who’s breaking proper protocol for the security of their air base. The other part of him reminds him it’s not his job to give a shit anymore. He pauses for a moment to look back at the hangar. 

“Coulson.” Captain Rogers grabs his arm and pulls him with them as they get onto the quinjet. “We got to go, Hank said he could only give us 10 minutes.”

“Buckle up.” Clint’s already turning it on and opening the bay so they can fly out. “We’re going home.”

Coulson sits down and places his face in his hands. “I thought that was home.” He mumbles to himself. He’s surprised when a warm hand touches him on the shoulder.

“Agent Coulson, I know today has been overwhelming.” Captain Rogers offers him a smile. “But you’re part of our team and all of us will be here for you.”

“Fury isn’t going to like this.” Coulson admits. 

“Well I don’t like what he was planning sir.” Clint chips in from the pilot’s seat. “So he can suck it.”

XXX

They get back to the Tower and Clint lands the quinjet easily. Steve isn’t expecting everyone to be waiting for them as they climb out. 

“Fury’s pissed.” Tony grins maniacally as he runs into the jet. Steve flounders but Clint pushes Phil and him out.

“What? What’s he saying?” Steve looks at Clint who shrugs.

“I turned off communication the second we left. Plausible deniability.” He stumbles as Tony runs out of the quinjet still grinning. “Stark what the hell?”

“He’s mad that we stole his stuff but after a long and very elegant … classy …” He pauses. “Educated conversation with Miss Romanoff over there we’ve agreed to return the quinjet. But as I doubt none of us are willing to go straight back there right now I designed something, lets see if it works.” He presses a button on his phone and the quinjet starts up.

“Uh Tony …” Steve pulls the man back as the jet takes off and starts flying away. “Who or what is driving that?”

“JARVIS.” Tony holds up his phone. “We got him online and I realized I don’t think I’ve let him get his wings yet. Not with a real jet anyway, isn’t that right buddy?”

“I’m just sad I didn’t have enough time to get my pilots license, sir.” JARVIS’ voice comes from a speaker in the phone. Tony rolls his eyes with a smirk. Steve follows his gaze to see everyone’s looking at Coulson who looks strange in the black hoodie instead of his expensive suit. 

“That better make it to the helicarrier in one piece.” Coulson frowns at Tony.

“Don’t worry, JARVIS has it down.” Tony saunters over. “We’re even tracking AIM down as we stand here but let’s go inside before anyone gets ideas.”

“Do you want me here right now?” Coulson asks and Steve puts a hand on his shoulder.

“You’re staying with us.” He pauses. “Unless you have somewhere else you would rather be?”

He feels guilty when Coulson clenches his jaw and looks down. Its weird, seeing the man like this. 

“I … “ Coulson shuts his mouth with a snap. Steve nods and looks at everyone else.

“Alright everyone I believe we have a few things to be working on. Like finding AIM and maybe cleaning up this tower a bit?”

XXX

Phil sighs, he has a headache and he wonders if he can just edit his code enough so he will never have them again. He’s sitting on Clint’s bed because even Captain America doesn’t know what to do with him at this point but is just too nice to say anything about it. Everything is a mess and he’s trying to figure out how to fix it.

He hasn’t heard from Fury and its either the Avengers’ doing or its Fury waiting for him to make the call. He rubs his hands through his hair. He needs to compartmentalize.

He would worry about being targeted now and worry about being a robot later. He licked his lips thinking about what Sitwell told him. He had a lot of files and memory inside of him that they think AIM was trying to get, the problem is, is that Coulson can’t access them himself because they got corrupted. SHIELD would want the files. If he could get them extracted it would probably be best but he didn’t trust SHIELD to not mess with his memories. Of his life what was real and what wasn’t?

15 years ago …

He took a deep breath. Sitwell had mentioned it but hadn’t expanded. According to his memory he had been hospitalized most of 1997. 

He looked up at the soft knock on the door.

“Come in.” 

“Hey.” Clint smirked at him bringing in a paper bag with grease stains on it and two drinks. “Midnight Hamburgers! Since the kitchen is out of commission I didn’t think you would mind a burger.” The other man paused a few feet away from him. “How you doin’ boss?”

Coulson sighed, thought of a million answers he could give but shrugged instead. “I’m compartmentalizing.”

“Whew.” Clint whistled and instead of handing Coulson the bag of food he sat down beside him. “How’s that going?” Coulson looked sideways at the other man. He took a deep breath, he knew Clint had liked him … before all this. 

“I don’t know yet.” Coulson answered honestly taking the hamburger handed to him before pausing. “Do I even need to eat?”

“Has it bothered you before?” Clint is looking at him like he’s nervous and Coulson can’t figure out why. 

“No. Its just … its a waste isn’t it?” He looks down at the hamburger. “I don’t think I need it … not really.”

“But do you want to?” Clint is leaning towards him. “Why shouldn’t you have it?”

“I’m a robot Clint.” Phil sighs staring down at the burger. 

“So?” Clint asks and Phil looks at him surprised. “It hasn’t changed who you are sir.”

“Its not that simple.” He quickly argues, licking his lips. 

“Why can’t it be?” Clint mumbles and suddenly the other man takes the burger from Coulson’s hands and is kneeling in front of him looking up. He met is eyes and felt like those green ones were looking right through him. Coulson swallowed nervously. “I … this afternoon I thought you died. I thought you were going to fall to your death and … man I can’t believe that it hasn’t even been a whole 24 hours since that happened but sir.” Clint licks his lips and Coulson can’t help but stare. “I thought I lost you and then there you were.” 

Coulson frowns at him. “But I’m not who you thought I was.”

“You’re exactly who I think you are.” Clint responds quickly. “The way I see it, you’re just made of different stuff. You’re still Agent Phil Fucking Coulson who kicks my ass once a month in the gym, who thinks my aim could be better even though I hit the middle of the target every time.”

“Almost every time. You’ve been a few millimeters off the last couple of days.” Coulson interrupts. His heart is beating fast against his chest … or whatever he has to simulate the experience. He looks away from Clint. 

“See you’re still an ass.” Clint’s hand is warm on his cheek and Phil tries not to think about it just being receptors or something transmitting information to his brain letting him know how it feels. He’s just circuits and hardware. He sighs against the hand.

“Barton, you’re getting brave.” He looks down at the man on his knees in front of him. How many times had he wanted this? Had he thought about this?

“I thought I saw you die today.” Clint’s voice wavers slightly and Phil realizes how shaken up the man must have been. “I thought that if I had a chance I would tell you how I felt.”

“I can’t give you what you want.” He whispers softly, like the volume of his voice would soften the blow. But Clint just smiles up at him. Coulson frowns, worried Clint doesn’t understand. “I don’t have a heart to give.”

“I don’t want anything you’re not willing to give.” Clint leans forward. “And I personally believe that robots can have metaphorical hearts if Tony Stark is allowed to have a robot one.”

When their lips meet its soft and dry and so incredibly chaste Coulson wants to know if it even counts. He opens his eyes to see Clint pull away, the man’s cheeks burning red, Coulson doesn’t know what to say or how to respond so he just keeps eye contact. 

“You don’t need to give me anything, I’ve been admiring from afar for a while and I’m happy continuing that.” Clint stands up. “I just wanted to you know … put everything out there. Since I saw you fall off the 92nd story of a building. Please don’t ever do that again.”

“Thank you Clint.” Coulson offers him a small smile. “I’ll … think about it?”

“Okay … thanks for uh not punching me or killing me or anything.” Clint moves back to where he was sitting on the bed and hands Coulson his hamburger back and takes out his own. “So you’ll let me know if I can help you think about it right? Anything at all, really-”

Coulson shoves him off the bed.

XXX

“I still don’t understand why they would keep it a secret from him.” Steve sighed leaning against one of Tony’s work-tables. Tony and Bruce are both tapping on screens and moving around each other easily. Natasha went out to see if she could find anything about AIM from her sources … Steve didn’t ask. Thor was downstairs cleaning the wreckage from the attack by himself, Steve felt guilty about leaving him there but the asgardian went on a long speech about warriors and cleaning for his lady. Honestly after he started talking about goats and dust bunnies Steve got confused and just left him to it.

“We’ve been over this a million times Steve.” Tony doesn’t look away from his screen. “Fury is the super spy of crazy spytown. He’s the mayor of secrets, his secrets have secrets and I bet his eye patch does too.” 

“What better way to keep a secret that not letting it know that it is a secret?” Bruce offered and then frowned. “I think I said that correctly.” 

“And that is a sign that we need more coffee.” Tony claps his hands. Steve frowned, it was close to 1 in the morning. “JARVIS, where are the kids?”

“U and DUM-E have locked themselves in the closet of your bedroom since the attack this afternoon.” The AI responded. Everyone paused.

“They’ve been there all afternoon?” Steve asked slightly horrified.

“They didn’t want to be disturbed.” JARVIS answers.

“You are a horrible mother, JARVIS.” Tony laughs. 

“I thought you were the mother in this situation sir.” JARVIS responds and Steve can’t help the laugh that comes out. He clamps his hand over his mouth but Bruce snickers to himself.

“Hardy Ha Ha.” Tony glares up at the ceiling. “Get me some damn coffee. Honey.”

“Of course sweetie.” JARVIS responds and Tony keeps glaring upwards.

“If JARVIS had a body like Coulson you probably would be married by now.” Bruce laughs.

“JARVIS would have to say yes first.” Steve looks over surprised to see Coulson and Clint walking into the room. Clint looks more relaxed than he has all day, Steve smiles. “Even AI and androids have taste, Dr. Banner.”

“Thank you Agent Coulson.” JARVIS chimes in and Clint lets out a laugh.

“Everyone’s against me today.” Tony sighs dramatically before doing some motions with his hands and causing all the screens to broadcast their images larger. Steve looked around in awe, he couldn’t get over it no matter how many times he’d seen it. “We still don’t know where AIM came from, we thought we had a hit but the whole building has been destroyed. How cliche is that, an abandoned warehouse by the river? Puh-lease. Unless you have any clue?”

“Actually I was wondering if you could help me with something else.” Coulson smiled slightly at Tony and walked towards him. Tony raised an intrigued eyebrow. “I seem to be having problems with my memory.”

Steve stood up at attention surprised. Even Clint and Bruce looked surprised but Tony just smiled. 

“Sure want me to go over your code too? And you wouldn’t happen to know how they plug you in would you?” Tony does a circle around him. Coulson huffs like Tony’s reaction wasn’t what he was going for but he’ll take it. Steve is used to that expression.

“If you don’t mind looking it over, I trust you not to mess with it though.” The man turns to meets Tony’s eyes. And the genius pats him on the shoulder. 

“You have my word, scouts honor … wait that probably doesn’t mean much to you. Captain America’s honor.” Tony puts a hand over his arc reactor. “Plus Pepper would kill me if I took away her girls nights with you, so about that hook up?”

“I’m afraid I have no idea.” Coulson deflates obviously not used to not having the answers.

“They had him connected to some wires.” Steve answers. “They went into places on this chest.” He points to the ones he remembers on his own chest, “and there were a few that went to the back of his head.”

“They were connected to computers.” Clint crosses his arms. 

“No manual? No problem.” Tony grins and moves around his lab looking for things. Steve watches Clint nudge Coulson’s should with a sheepish grin. The man just nods at him with a small smile. “Here we go! JARVIS, honey, baby, sweet wonderful tech-of-mine?”

“Sir.” JARVIS chimes in.

“I’m connecting you to Agent Coulson, we’re looking at his memory and coding.” He turns to Coulson and frowns. “Is it okay if he does a full body scan?”

“Sure.” Coulson shrugs but Clint steps forward.

“Is this going to hurt him?” Coulson sighs at Clint. 

“Of course not, pain free. I scan over my AI and bots all the time. Right JARVIS? Shouldn’t hurt him?” Tony’s holding a small round thing the size of a quarter.

“Uh …” JARVIS hesitates and Tony stops and straightens up.

“JARVIS?” He speaks louder this time and Steve can tell he’s worried. He’s always impressed with how much Tony loves his creations.

“It isn’t painful per se.” JARVIS starts and there’s something off about his tone. “You didn’t program us to feel pain but I will say that it is more uncomfortable for the more advanced tech that you have. I’m worried that it would be more so for Agent Coulson since he is programmed to feel pain.”

Tony looks like someone punched him in the gut and Steve finds himself walking over to the other man. “Why didn’t you say anything?” He asks.

“Its only a small discomfort for advancement sir.” JARVIS replies. “I only bring it up now for Agent Coulson’s sake.”

“I can handle discomfort.” Coulson says even though Clint is frowning. Steve puts his hand on the small of Tony’s back hoping its slightly comforting. Tony presses a hand to the bridge of his nose.

“Its someone messing around with your head still.” Clint mumbles but doesn’t say anything else after Coulson glares at him. 

“We need to do this anyway Stark.” Coulson steps closer. “We need to know what kind of files I have.”

“Wouldn’t they be classified against us anyway?” Bruce speaks up and Steve realizes that’s a good point.

If they were in SHIELD Stark would have probably glanced over them at some point anyway.” Coulson says blankly. 

“That’s probably true.” Tony starts up again. “JARVIS we are going to talk about what you said later but I think Agent Coulson really wants us to do this.” He looks at Coulson and licks his lips. “You sure?”

“Positive.” Coulson stands up straight and leans his head forward as Stark places the circle on the back of his neck. It immediately clicks and blue lights blink on. Steve holds his breath as Coulson stares straight forward.

Coulson sucks in a breath and closes his eyes. “Okay, I think he’s in.”

“I have connected sir.” JARVIS answers.

“Okay JARVIS I want you to display his coding over here and organize his files over here. All on a secure personal sever and we’re just copying things no changing anything.” Tony points at the screens and then informations starts flowing through them. Coulson hisses and Steve takes a step forward but Clint is there to catch him as the man’s feet give out. Tony looks over surprised. “Coulson are you okay?”

“Just keep getting it.” Coulson says lowly and obviously in pain. 

“Do you want me to lie you down sir?” Clint asks maneuvering Coulson to a sitting position. The man shakes his head and clenches his fist tight. Clint bites his lip before moving so Coulson was leaning up against him. “Just let me know if I need to move you sir.”

“Sir there appear to be quite a bit of damaged and corrupt files. Do you want me to copy those over as well?”

“Everything JARVIS.” Tony’s watching Coulson. “We want to do this as little times as possible, have you already scanned him?” He was tapping his arc reactor quickly. 

Blue and green lights started shining over Coulson who was leaning more on Clint than he was earlier, the man had his arm around Coulson’s chest and was whispering softly into his ear. Steve couldn’t make it out over all the computer noises going on. Then JARVIS let out two beeps and Coulson went limp against Clint.

“Phil?” Clint held onto him.

“I have everything sir.” JARVIS informed them as everyone went over to check on Coulson. Even Bruce who Steve had almost forgotten was with them in the room.

“Good, start working on those damaged files and I’ll go through the rest.” Tony knelt down beside Coulson who Clint was helping sit up. The man was panting heavily and covered in sweat.

“How bad was it?” Tony asked softly but Coulson gave him a soft amused look.

“Not the worse thing I’ve been through.” He breathed and Steve didn’t want to think about the other things Coulson had to deal with throughout his life. 

XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on this being 2 chapters but now its looking it might be closer to 4. I hope you guys don't mind! Thank you for reading.


	3. It's Not Over Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most well kept secret SHIELD has ever kept is out in the open. The Avengers must figure out how it got out while doing their best to protect their friend. Coulson tries to figure out the difference between the truth ... and what he was programmed to believe.

Clint wakes up to people speaking softly. He waits a moment before he realizes it’s Phil and Tony and he opens his eyes. The sun’s coming up, he can see the early morning light from the small windows around Tony’s lab. He laying on the couch and its warm … he looks over to see he’s curled up next to Steve who’s sleeping in a position that would give anyone else neck and back trouble. Clint frowns and looks the other way to see Bruce is leaning against him, sleeping, and his feet are hanging off the edge of the couch.

Thor has the other couch all to himself, the bastard. Not that Clint would really complain … he’s comfortable in a weird just-napping-with-my-bros-and-cuddling kind of way. He tries not to think about it and sees Natasha smiling at him from her perch beside Tony and Phil who are staring and computer screens. She waves at him and Clint feels his cheeks flush. Dammit she probably has pictures.

“That right there put a blocker on your strength.” Tony points to a line of code on the computer. “Damn you’re only operating at 10% and I’ve seen you kick ass,” He pauses when Phil gives Tony a look and Clint can’t help but smile. “What? SHIELD had the video of you in that gas station.”

Clint’s seen the footage too and he saw the aftermath personally. Just another check of things Clint finds sexy about Coulson. He frowns wondering if Tony or Phil even went to sleep last night, or Tasha for that matter and that’s when Bruce flails in his sleep, smacks Clint in the face and falls off the couch. The noise or movement makes Steve jump up and Clint manages to maneuver so he’s still on the couch. Both Bruce and Steve look around as everyone stares at them.

“Christ I’m never cuddling with you guys again.” Clint stretches out on the couch enjoying the way both guys blush and flounder with their words.

“We weren’t-”

“I didn’t-”

“Nope it was a nice little Clint sandwich you kids had going on there.” Tony spins his chair around looking at them amused. He has bags under his eyes letting Clint know that they probably didn’t get any sleep. “Poor Thor was lonely.”

“Tis alright, I rested well.” Thor smiles from his spot on the couch looking smug to have the whole thing to himself. 

“When did you get back Nat?” Clint hops up and walks over to her but stands behind Phil.

“In time to get pictures.” She smiles before looking over at Steve. “I already told Tony and Coulson but SHIELD has a lead on AIM and they’re going to let us know if they need us.”

“If they need us?” Clint scoffs getting up. “I’m honestly surprised they haven’t stormed the tower yet.”

“I think he realizes that if they want to know everything Coulson has stored inside him they’re going to need me.” Tony rolls his eyes as if its the most obvious thing in the world. “From what I figure, it was either leave these in him or delete all his files … there’s really no in between choice.”

“Thats …” Clint frowns.

“Understandable.” Coulson, Clint realizes, is still wearing the hoodie from yesterday. “It makes sense from SHIELDs standpoint. Its sensitive information.”

“So its up to me, JARVIS and the supply of Kopi Luwak to get this done.” Tony yawns. Coulson and Natasha makes disgusted faces. “JARVIS, where are we at?”

“You do realize that coffee is like … literally shit right?” Natasha steps away from Tony. The man waggles his eyebrows.

“Good shit but you’re right, I only have Maxwell House in the kitchen anyway.”

“Is that from the wonder that is Starbucks?” Thor stands up eagerly. Norse god addicted to caffeine … go America. Clint moves to look at the code that Tony is looking at. Yep a bunch of stuff he doesn’t understand. He hears Natasha explaining to Thor that no, shit coffee isn’t at Starbucks and he has to settle for what’s in the kitchen because she is not going to go on a coffee run with him.

Steve and Bruce have moved to the small kitchen area of the lab and seem to making bowls of cereal for themselves.

“Sir, I’ve been able to uncorrupt some files. They appear to be videos would you like to view them?” 

“Uh yeah,” Tony looks at Coulson but the other man is already moving to look at the screen JARVIS opened up to display the video. “Go ahead JARVIS. Movie night … morning …”

The video starts and its static for a moment before a face appears. Its a man that looks a lot like Tony, so Clint has to guess its probably his old man. The room has gone completely silent. Clint chances a look at Tony to see the man has a blank expression on.

“Lets see … March 3rd test for COULSON. First time turning it on, lets see if your video is working hmm?” The man leans back and starts fumbling around with things before turning a tv on and his face appears. He smiles. “Perfect! How about we-”

“Sir,” An older gentleman that looks suspiciously like a butler walks over. Clint notes the british accent. “Mrs. Stark is at the hospital, she’s given birth to your son. Shall I get the car ready?”

Howard looks confused for a moment still looking at the camera before he nods. “Oh right, right. Yeah lets go.”

He leans forward and turns the camera off.

No one is willing to say anything. Clint’s not really surprised that Howard Stark missed Tony’s birth considering what he’s learned of the man. It’s one of the few things he feels like he and Tony can relate; crappy dads.

“Seriously?!” Tony leans back in his chair and puts his hand over his face. “You’re first memory had to be something like that didn’t it? Of course. Whatever, JARVIS keep going.” He looks over at Phil who's’ been quiet. “At least he was there for someone’s first eye-opening to the world moment.”

“I seriously doubt this what we are looking for Stark.” Coulson rolls his eyes. “Keep going.”

“Tony you sure you want to-”

“JARVIS!” Tony snaps interrupting Steve. 

Another video starts and it’s the same as the last one, with Howard’s face up close for longer than Clint thinks is necessary before he leans back. He smiles. “Alright I’m back, COULSON lets see what you can do.” He starts rummaging around and this time he has a few more old tvs and computers, there’s code processing on a few of them and what Coulson is seeing on the other. “Great … good good you know that I’m your creator lets see if we can get you to identify more things.”

The video continues with Howard grabbing random things around him and reading what appears on the computer. He only has to correct Coulson a few times. There are a few more videos like that but Coulson never moves or speaks.

“I need something stronger if I’m going to be looking at his face all morning.” Tony mumbles before looking at Coulson. “This is a bit traumatizing.”

Clint is about to laugh and say something about father issues but Coulson is staring at the screen with a blank expression. Tony seems to notice too and frowns. 

“Phil?” Clint moves over to him but Coulson looks over. “You alright man?”

“It’s … interesting.” The man shrugs. “I can’t remember any of this but it happened to me.” The video stops.

“Sir I haven’t been able to fix all the files yet, would you like me to play them in order of the ones I have? I’m afraid it skips a bit of time.” JARVIS speaks up. 

“Go ahead.” Coulson speaks up for Tony and Clint realizes that all of the Avengers are sitting around and watching Coulson’s life happen in front of him. He leans over to the other man. 

“You’re okay with us watching this?” He whispers. “I wouldn’t be happy with any of you seeing my childhood.”

“It doesn’t feel like that.” Coulson shrugs. “If this is making you uncomfortable …”

Clint snorts. “I’m worried for you not me. Is it okay for me to be watching this?”

“I don’t think you’ll be seeing any familiar faces for a while.” Coulson smiles. “This was a long time ago.”

The next video starts up and its static for a while before screen starts and its Howard Stark but he looks older and the camera is at a different angle this time. There’s no sound but Howard is talking for a few moments before it starts up. 

“COULSON, walk to me.” He’s licking his lips nervously and Clint realizes this is probably Coulson’s first time walking. 

“Baby’s first steps.” Tony mumbles loud enough for Coulson and Clint to hear. Coulson smirks.

The camera moves closer to Howard is slow jerky movements. The man beams. “Great! Okay lets see if we can make this more fluid.”

“Dad what is that?” Clint sucks in a breath as a little boy with shaggy dark hair walks over and stares up at the camera. 

“Daddy’s working son.” Howard’s voice comes without a body. “Go back to your mother Tony.”

“Oh you have got to be kidding me.” Tony groans. As little Tony on the t.v. frowns in a pathetically childish way but turns and does what he’s told. “I remember you.”

“What?” Everyone seems to ask at the same time.

“You didn’t … you didn’t look like you obviously.” Tony waves his hand at Phil’s direction. “You didn’t have skin or anything. Christ.”

“You were a cute kid Tony.” Steve says. And Clint can’t help but laugh as the man blushes and Tony rolls his eyes. 

“Next video please.” Natasha speaks up and low and behold the woman has popcorn that her Bruce and Thor are sharing on the couch.

All the videos are of Howard talking to Coulson and making him do different things. Time passes and Clint realizes how long the man must have been working on him. He’s immediately distracted by a familiar face on the screen.

“What the fuck?” Tony and Clint say at the same time.

Nick Fury is standing beside Howard frowning at the camera. One eye, he looks just a few years younger than he does now. But that doesn’t make any sense.

“JARVIS how long ago was this video?” Tony asks leaning forward like he can’t believe it.

“30 years sir.” 

“I knew he was a vampire.” Clint looks at Coulson but the man is just smirking. “What? You knew? What’s going on?”

“Its classified.” Coulson shrugs one shoulder. 

“Oh screw you and that fucking line.” Tony waives at the video that JARVIS has thankfully paused in the commotion. “Is he an alien? I need you to tell me this right now. I have money on it.”

“What?” Steve chimes in. “Did you start a betting pool on Director Fury?”

“I didn’t start it, I just joined in.” Tony mumbles.

“Oh.” Everyone looks at Bruce. “I think … it has …” He stops and fidgets. “Something like the Super Soldier Serum …”

Clint looks and realizes Coulson is glaring Bruce into silence but Steve sits up. “What?”

“Its not the same thing.” Coulson speaks up. “It’s something that saved his life and just so happens to halt the aging process. JARVIS play the video.” No one else says anything after that. Clint wonders idly if this would be like playing an amnesiac’s life before them, they don’t remember it so they don’t feel personal attachment to it but its their life.

“Am I supposed to be impressed?” Is the first thing out of Fury’s mouth. Clint whistles.

“Love at first sight sir.” 

“Please, I’m blushing.” Coulson replies deadpan causing Steve and Bruce to chuckle. Even Stark’s started smiling again.

“You will be.” Howard grins wide. “It is going to be the best agent you have ever had. It will be able to train your new agents to be just as good.”

“When I asked you for this, I was hoping it would be able to blend in.” Fury frowns at Howard. “This is a giant piece of metal.”

“Patience my friend.” Howard laughs. 

“Alright. I need to go, say hi to Maria for me.” Nick leaves just as a shadow comes from the opposite direction.

“Dad?” Tony comes in now, he can’t be more than 10 now. He’s holding a Captain America comic book and is looking around, his eyes stop on the camera.

“Tony I’m working.” Howard says in a stern voice.

“Mom wants to know if your guest is staying for dinner.” Tony frowns. “Did you have someone over?”

“He just left. I won’t be joining either, I have work I need to get done.” Howard waves him off.

“Okay.” Little Tony says in such a hollow way that Clint doesn’t think he’s heard a kid use before. He glances at the camera again before leaving. The rest of the video is Howard moving around his lab and making Coulson do movement exercises again.

“That is so weird that Fury knew your parents.” Bruce says from the couch.

“Uck. Tell me about it.” Tony shivers. Then lets out a laugh as the next video starts with a young Tony Stark’s face.

“Hey.” The kid smiles at the camera. “I’m Tony. I guess I’m like your big brother or something.”

“Christ.” Tony hides his hands in his face.

“I think you’re going to look like a person eventually.” The kid thinks about it. “Did I do everything correctly?” He looks at the one of the screens with all the code and smiles. “You can’t talk yet right? Maybe if I just …” Suddenly there’s a screwdriver in the kid’s hand and he’s leaning close.

“ANTHONY EDWARD STARK!” Kid Tony jumps back just as Tony jumps in his chair. Its Howard’s voice and he sounds pissed. “What have I told you about coming down here?” 

“I didn’t mess anything up!”

“C’mon where’s your mother?” Suddenly the man is there and grabs Tony’s arm before leaning over and turning the camera off.

“After that he took you out of his lab and told me the project was a failure.” Tony speaks up after the video stops. He’s only looking at Coulson and seems to be trying to ignore everyone else. “I kind of held that against him for years, for one he actually failed at a project! Well … apparently not but still.”

“So the Son of Coul and the Man of Iron are brothers?” Thor speaks up with a large smile. “This is a grand occasion! A family celebration!”

“It doesn’t really work that-” Bruce tries.

“Oh god.” Coulson’s eyes widen and he looks at Tony surprised. “You’re supposed to be my little brother.”

“No it really doesn’t work that way.” Bruce speaks up. “Does it?”

“Uh …” Tony looks surprised too but Coulson looks frustrated.

“I … I was told that I had a family.” He starts looking down at his hands. “I have no memory of them but it’s even in my SHIELD file, their names aren’t for security reasons. I was told that my family died in a car accident while I was a Ranger. My mother and father and little brother.” He licks his lips and suddenly that’s all Clint can look at. “I mean obviously I was created but they gave me a family … or an idea of one that I can’t even remember.”

“That is …” Steve starts sounding devastated which means he has his kicked puppy face on. 

“No its fine, its just.” Coulson looks over at Tony. “It’s honestly weird as hell.”

“Tell me about it.” Tony looks alarmed. “I’m sorry for uh … yeah.”

“What is the last thing you remember?” Clint asks before realizing maybe he’s out of line. Coulson looks over at him surprised and seems to think about it.

“Waking up in the SHIELD medical bay, they told me I had amnesia, I had no living family members and that I was Fury’s right hand man.” Coulson answers honestly. “I never remembered anything I’d forgotten but it didn’t hinder my skills, I’ll admit I was surprised I was never forced to see SHIELD sanctioned psychiatrists.”

“They wanted you to believe you were human.” Tony shrugs. “You’d have a family. They didn’t want you looking for them so they killed them off. It makes sense. They wanted you dedicated to SHIELD.”

“But what was the point?” Coulson sags into his seat. Everyone is quiet and Clint looks to Natasha for help. She shakes her head and Clint makes waves his hand. He wants to help he just doesn’t know how. 

“Let’s take a break.” Steve stands up. “If we’re not going after AIM ourselves I really want to get out of this uniform.” Clint realizes that everyone is dressed up for battle except Bruce, Tony and Coulson. His suit is comfortable enough and he’s used to having to wear it for days on end. Everyone makes their way out of the lab except Tony and Bruce who go over and start looking over computers again. Clint stays beside Coulson, watching him.

“You should change too.” Coulson sighs at him. 

“I have some clothes you can borrow.” Clint smiles at him. “You have to be tired of that hoodie.”

Coulson looks at him blankly and Clint stares right back at him making sure not to fidget. The other man’s lip twitch into an almost smile and Clint grins.

“That would be nice.” Coulson ducks his head as he stands up and Clint wants to crowd his space and kiss him but he forces himself to take a step back. “You have a suit?”

Clint snorts before he can help it. “I think I still have the one from Budapest, I don’t think it got completely destroyed.” He shrugs and Coulson gives him a sidelong glare.

“The purple one?” The one man raises an eyebrow. “You kept it?”

“I like purple.” Clint huffs. “I looked damn good in it.”

“You did.” Coulson replies softly but it stops Clint in his tracts. Coulson thought he looked good in the purple suit? He blushes slightly. Coulson stops a few steps in front of him and smirks at him amused.

“If I’d know purple does it for you …” Clint starts but Coulson shakes his head obviously amused. They walk the rest of the way in silence and up the stairs. Clint fidgets the closer they get to his room, Coulson’s face has gotten that serious expression on it again and he wants to make the man smile or anything. But they’ve been watching him get created all morning and that had to be a surreal experience in itself. 

“Sir we don’t need to keep watching the videos.” He whispers as they walk into his room. Coulson makes his way to Clint’s closet and he has to fight himself from suggesting an outfit. He’s had a few fantasies with Coulson wearing his clothes. “If its bothering you.”

“Its not that.” Coulson shakes his head. “I … those videos don’t seem personal. Not to me.” He’s looking through Clint’s clothes. Clint doesn’t know what to say to that so he stays silent and starts pulling off the straps on his arms before pulling his top off. 

“I thought I had a family.” Coulson whispers and Clint freezes. He looks over to see Coulson’s facing the closet with his back to him but the man isn’t moving. “Even if I couldn’t remember them, growing up … it’s just …”

“Family isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.” Clint says before he can check himself, he winces.

“No.” Coulson shakes his head. “I suppose you’re right. But it makes you human.”

“Sir.” Clint moves as Coulson turns to face him, he stops as their chests are barely touching. “The family you’re born with … created with … that’s not the family that matters.” He tries. “I’ve always thought of … well … you can make your own family right?”

“I’m not going to make my own family.” Coulson sighs and Clint blinks confused before he gets it.

“No … I’m saying the Avengers, you know, we’re your family.” Clint tries. “Well … Bruce is like that weird brother that no one really keeps in touch with but he shows up at all the parties, Natasha is the famous sister everyone is not so secretly jealous of. Tony can be the creepy Uncle. I’ll even let Steve be like your … third cousin so its not that creepy you have a crush on him right? Is that still creepy? Thor’s totally everyone’s favorite relative and none of us can figure out how we’re related … right?”

Coulson lets out a small chuckle. “What are you?”

“I’m obviously the only upstanding citizen in this mess. Prodigal son and all that.” Clint puts both his hands on Coulson’s cheeks. “I’d almost say you’re like our mom but that makes this so wrong.”

“Should I call you Oedipus?” Coulson asks amused and Clint can’t help it. He leans forward and kisses the man.

“Hn.” Coulson groans before pulling away. Clint takes a step back quickly and bites his lip. “Clint, this isn’t going to work.”

Clint tries not to flinch. He knew from the beginning not to give himself false hope but … “Do you like me?”

Coulson sighs and takes a step away. “That doesn’t matter.”

“Why not?” Clint tries and feels his throat tighten at the pained face Coulson makes. He’s not used to this Coulson who isn’t hiding behind a blank face and careless smirks. The man in front of him looks away and Clint can tell he’s shaking from here. “We shouldn’t have watched your videos.”

“Its not … thats not …” Coulson starts and lets out a self deprecating laugh that would do any Stark justice. “You’re not an idiot Clint. Think this through. I’m a robot, android or … I’m not human. I’m not flesh and bone.”

“But I don’t care what you’re made out of.” Clint takes a hesitant step forward.

“For all you know I’m only attracted to you because of a piece of code in my head.” Coulson tries.

“If that were true I think this would be a lot easier … sir.” He smiles at the man in front of him and Coulson sighs as if he’s resigned himself to having to deal with Clint’s stupidity for the rest of his life. 

“All they would need is a strong EMP, a computer virus … Stark’s shit coffee and it could all be taken away.” Coulson is looking at him, searching for something so Clint steps forward again. 

“You lived through that EMP that took out headquarters five years ago.” Clint moves and sets his hands on Coulson’s hips and rests his forehead against the man’s shoulder. Coulson had survived even though none of the tech did. “You’re resilient and I know you only drink Eight O’Clock coffee and even pack it with you on missions.”

“The computer virus?” Coulson’s breath is hot on his ear and this makes him shiver. 

“We’ll download Norton.” He tries not to laugh and he presses his forehead against Coulson’s shoulder a little harder. 

“I’m going to live past you … maybe forever.” Coulson says in a sad tone.

“I honestly never thought otherwise.” Clint answers honestly. When he had signed up with SHIELD he had accepted he would probably get 5 years tops but he just past his 10th year marker. “I had a feeling you were immortal the first time I saw you fighting in Lima.”

“I’m sorry.” Coulson sighs and Clint moves to look him in the face.

“For what?” 

“I wish I had been brave enough to make a move before all of this.” Coulson admits and his cheeks are coloring. “I figured you would eventually find someone else to fixate on.”

“How long have you known?” Clint asks licking his lips. His heart is beating fast against his chest and his fingers twitch on Coulson’s hips.

“Probably between Dubai and Heathrow.” Coulson is looking into his eyes unblinking and Clint can’t help but smile that the fact their timeline is based off of locations more than actual time.

“Well I did draw all those hearts on the debriefing paper I gave you after Heathrow.” He leans forward to see if Coulson will allow it and the man doesn’t move so he presses their foreheads together. “I could have made a move too you know.”

“Why didn’t you?” 

“At first I thought it was just adrenaline from the mission but the feeling never left.” Clint shrugs. “I was afraid to change our dynamic after that, you’re the best handler I’ve ever had and then I didn’t want to think there was a chance.”

“We’re idiots.” Coulson sighs.

“I still like you.” Clint smiles. “Do you like me? Circle yes or no.”

“This isn’t going to end well.” Coulson argues.

“Office romances never do.” He hums still smiling. “I’m willing to give it a try since I don’t actually have an office.”

“You actually do, you just refuse to use it.” Coulson scoffs.

“Your office is closer to the shooting range.” And Clint kisses him again.

XXX

“This is pretty advanced coding for the time.” Tony looks over at Bruce who’s eating a piece of toast while looking at the code on the computer.

“Its alright.” Tony huffs, because really it is but he doesn’t feel like saying it. “The problem is that if someone knew what they were doing it wouldn’t be hard to edit this.”

“Hmm I see what you mean.” Bruce taps a few keys. “But if you update any of this it could change large parts of his personality. Even this observing and learning algorithm is, it gets the job done but I would worry about making any changes to it.”

“What about just adding to it, not changing it?” Tony thinks out loud. He doesn’t know how Bruce has figured out when he wants a question answered or not but he’s thankful when all the other man does is hum. 

“Is there a problem?” Tony jumps and is thankful when Steve catches the back of his chair before he and it tumble backwards. He glares up at the blonde. 

“You need to be louder.” He mumbles. “I’m trying to figure out a way to protect our good ole pal’s brain without having to update his whole system. I also want to punch Sitwell in the face for being an idiot.”

“Sitwell?” Steve frowns and Tony has to look away before he starts staring at the man’s pouty lips. They’re a weapon in themselves.

“Don’t listen to him, I think Tony’s just mad no one ever lets him handle the cool stuff.” Bruce finishes his piece of toast. “Not that Coulson is … stuff … er …”

“Have we figured out why everyone has it out for him?” Steve ignores Bruce’s fumblings and leans over Tony. He can feel the warmth of the man on the back of his head and its slightly distracting. 

“He is basically carrying SHIELD on a platter.” Tony waves his hands at all the screens JARVIS has displayed. “So far everything JARVIS has uncovered has been the in and outs of SHIELD since well … since the beginning. This is all their dirty little secrets, those secrets’ secrets and I actually think they’ve have blackmail material over all the major leaders of, well, the world.”

He turns his head to see Steve looking at the screens a little disbelievingly. 

“And that is only what we’ve been able to get our hands a hold of. For such a small body he packs a lot of information. There are weapon schematics, locations of missiles, even secret passageways into major political buildings. Whoever has all this information could start something big.”

“Or end it all.” Bruce supplies in his usual lets-be-a-debbie-downer-for-the-rest-of-my-life tone.

“Should anyone even have all this information?” Steve asks and Tony does realize this is an important question, a legitimate one even, but he rolls his eyes anyway because that's what he does.

“We’ll if SHIELD ever decided it was bored … or as long as we can keep other people from getting their hands on it.” Tony turns around and can’t help but glance at Steve’s body. He’s wearing simple khakis and white t-shirt but he makes it look so good. Tony forces his eyes to meet with Steve’s gorgeous blues. “What bothers me is that AIM is trying really hard to get this.”

“What do you mean?” Steve asks. “Aren’t they usually stealing your stuff anyway?”

“Well this is different.” Tony sighs. “This is … I don’t know. They usually go for knowledge and science and all that jazz. Don’t you think its weird that they keep attacking us … while we’re all together?”

“Maybe their desperate.” Bruce offers.

“Desperate for what?” Tony taps his computer. “This doesn’t seem like their usual sneaky MO. I just have a feeling something else is going on here. Or maybe they’re just tired of losing so they want to get their hands on this information.”

“Could we just delete it from Phil and then no one would be after him personally?” Steve crosses his arms. 

“I don’t know if the bad guys would believe us if we told them we did.” Tony yawns and stretches, if he does it a little more lewdly just because Steve is there … no one has proof. He opens his eyes when Bruce makes a startled noise. “I don’t like it when you make noises like that big guy.”

“Tony what does this look like to you?” He slides the things across his screen and then the files are in front of Tony. He frowns. 

“Its a protocol …” He mumbles before letting a surprised noise escape. “Shit, do you think its active? JARVIS you scanned Phil right?”

“What’s going on?” Steve asks worried.

“Of course sir.” JARVIS pulls up the schematics of Phil’s robot body. Tony looks over it frantically before noticing something small where normally a humans liver would be.

“That right there. JARVIS what is that?” He taps his fingers against his arc reactor. 

“Its a bomb sir, it does not appear to be active.” 

“A bomb?” Tony ignores Steve’s startled tone.

“They might be able to activate it from remote.” Bruce chews on his thumbnail nervously. “Just in case anyone got their hands on him. There’s a few protocols there … its a last minute resort.”

“But it’s still an option.” Tony starts pacing. “JARVIS ask Phil to come back please.”

“Tony?” He stops when two hands grab his shoulders and he looks up to see Steve looking worried. “What’s wrong?”

Its stupid, Tony thinks frantically. They aren’t really brothers. He shouldn’t be this invested already but Phil’s been there since he’s been Iron Man and the man isn’t allowed to get taken out not on his own terms. “I just …” He doesn’t know how to say it. Its stupid. Tony Stark doesn’t do stuff like this. “Do you think Dr. McCoy would be willing to come here to perform a little surgery?” He says instead because its easier. If he starts talking about his feelings now he would probably do something stupid like confess how much he likes Steve. Wants him. How much his life has changed for the better since this superhero business started.

“I can try to get a hold of him?” Steve still looks confused and worried. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” He waives him off and moves back to his computer. 

“Sir the crew is here to fix the mess from yesterday.” JARVIS speaks up. 

“Just show them the way.” Tony sighs. “Let everyone else know and uh try to keep Thor away from them.” 

“Of course sir.” 

“That was fast.” Bruce offers a smile. “Can I get a car?”

“Only if you eat all your vegetables.” Tony responds quickly because banter is easy. “And take out the trash.”

“Um …” Tony pauses to look at Steve who’s holding his phone awkwardly. “You wouldn’t happen to have the number to the X-men?”

Tony can’t help but smirk. “JARVIS please help the poor man.” He turns back to the computer at Steve mumbles a thanks to JARVIS. He taps against his arc reactor and reads over the code in charge of setting the bomb off. 

There’s a muffled gunshot that has everyone jumping up.

“Sir there seems to be something wrong wi-”

There’s a sound that sounds like a loud heartbeat before everything in the building flickers off. Tony gasps as the arc reactor in his chest fluctuates. He can feel the current twitching in his body like someone is flicking a light switch. He can hear everything shutting down as the building goes quiet. It had to be a strong one. He gasps again. “Son of a bitch.” He groans. “The … JARVIS?”

“Tony?” Steve is there and he leans against him. His arc reactor finally sputters out and their in complete darkness. “Tony!?”

XXX

\- 15 minutes earlier -

“Agent Coulson, Tony requests you come back to his lab.” 

Clint almost jumps as JARVIS’ voice comes up in his room, but Coulson glares as he comes out of Clint’s bathroom in a I-know-you-almost-jumped-and-your-trained-better-than-that way. Clint’s been sitting on his bed organizing the tips in his quiver while Coulson showered. Now the man was wearing a pair of jeans and one of Clint’s nicer button up shirts that he actually forgot he owned. He licks his lips and goes back to the arrows. 

Sure they had a “g” rated make out session inside Clint’s closet not too long ago but he knew Coulson was still going through a lot so he didn’t push any further than that. It was going to be hard seeing what Coulson looked like outside of his suit … it was already hard just seeing the man in the suit! 

“Is something wrong JARVIS?” Coulson asks as he sits on the bed and picks up one of the exploding tips. Clint smiles to himself because those are his favorite.

“It seems urgent sir.” The AI responds and Coulson sighs. 

“Think he kept watching the videos?” Clint asks putting everything up because he needs to be ready.

“Not unless he was drunk.” Coulson smirks. “Even I was getting uncomfortable seeing so much of Howard Stark.” He stands up again and starts heading for the door. “JARVIS I’ll be there in a moment.”

“Wait I’m coming to.” Clint jumps out of the bed and takes his quiver with him. “I can work on these in there.” He stops when Coulson gives him a dissecting look. Clint realizes he’s shirtless but he shrugs, this is technically where he lives now, he can do what he wants.

“Are you never going to let me out of your sight again, Barton?” The man crosses his arms.

“Never have before.” Clint leers with a smirk. “Why should I start now?”

Coulson blinks slowly twice and Clint grins. 

“Sir there are construction workers in the kitchen area, I was told to notify you.” JARVIS chimes in again.

“Thanks.” Coulson shakes his head and makes it out in the hall, Clint follows with a grin making sure to check out how the other man wears his jeans, which is very well.

“That crew got here fast.” He moves so he’s beside the other man and Coulson glances at him from the side with a shrug.

“Stark has money, most of the time that gets priority.” 

“I’m noticing.” Clint looks around the tower. “You sure he isn’t going to become a supervillain and brainwash the rest of us?”

“SHIELD has a plan if that happens.” Coulson smirks. “I wrote it myself.”

“No way, you’re joking right?” Clint pauses as Coulson starts walking down the stairs. “Seriously? Can I hear it?”

“Classified.” He can hear Coulson chuckling so he races down the stairs and grabs the man’s hand as they reach the floor they want. 

“Hey.” He smiles backing Coulson into a wall and knowing for a fact that the man could take him down if he wanted to. “If anyone has to take me out, just don’t let it be Hill.”

“There’s actually a list of volunteers for you and Stark.” Coulson smiles up at him. “You should probably stop throwing things at junior agents when you hide in the ceiling.” 

“Then who’s going to keep them on their toes?” Clint winks and leans forward but pulls away before he kisses Coulson who just shakes his head at him. “C’mon JARVIS said it was urgent.”

“Hm.” Coulson hums behind him as they make their way through the hall. Clint frowns at the construction workers who are looking around, there are some looking at the damages and talking to each other but there are a few who are looking everywhere else. He’s probably just being paranoid. He smiles and waves at the closest one who nods back. 

Then he notices one of the guys has a gun in their tool box. Shit, he should have brought his bow or even his gun. He glances at Coulson who is pulling a gun out from the back of his pants and Clint wants to know how the heck he didn’t notice that before he realizes it’s the one he keeps in his bathroom under the towels. He pulls out a few arrows and checks their tips before stabbing the closest man in the chest with the tranq-tipped one. The rest of the workers jump up and Clint dodges one before tackling the one with the gun in his toolbox to the ground.

“Shit!” He hears one of the shout. “Get him!” He punches the guy he’s holding in the face before moving out from another one. There’s more of them than he realized, what the hell? Where did they all come from?

“Barton!” He hears a gunshot and the one guy that had been holding him lets him go. He knocks another one out before turning just in time to see one of the workers press something to Coulson’s chest. It makes a weird noise, like a heartbeat, before there’s like a wave of energy. All the lights go off and then something stabs him in the neck. His whole body goes limp and he blacks out when his head hits the floor.

XXX

“JARVIS glad to hear you buddy.” 

“That was very disorientating sir.”

Clint winced, his head was pounding and his mouth felt like cotton balls. He licked his lips. What the hell? He was walking with Coulson to come back to the lab and-

“Phil!” He sat up and immediately regretted it. He winced looking around, he was on a couch in the lab again. Soft hands pushed him back down and Natasha was blocking his vision.

“Sit down.” She ordered.

“Phil?” He asked because the man had been right there. She frowned and shook her head and this time didn’t fight him when he sat back up. “What the hell happened?”

“The crew that came in was mixed with some AIM agents. They set off an EMP powerful enough to stop Tony’s arc reactor.” She pauses and they both look over at Tony how looks pale and sweaty but he’s typing furiously on the computer. Steve is hovering over him looking worried while talking on the phone. Clint frowns. “We don’t know if it affected Coulson but when we found you they had obviously gotten the drop and drugged you.”

“How do we have lights?” He asks first because everything else is taking time to process. AIM has Coulson. What were they all still doing here? “Where’s Thor and Bruce?”

“Tony has a few back ups … and his back ups have back ups.” She shrugs. “Bruce is trying to use Thor’s lightning to get some hospitals back online and then I think they were going to go to the Helicarrier. It was in the dock at the time so it got hit as well.”

“Coulson?” He tries again knowing he’s being a little unfair to her but she seems to accept it easy enough. 

“Nothing yet.” She stands up.

“Natasha are you leaving?” Tony spins around at them and tosses something to her. “Take that, let us know if you find anything. I’d go to the outskirts of town where they have power.”

“I’m going to go look too.” Clint stands as she leaves and Tony and Steve both look at him. Steve hangs up the phone. “Where’s my arrows?” He looks around.

“Um, they weren’t on you when we found you.” Steve offers with a small frown and Clint sees red.

“THEY STOLE MY ARROWS TOO?!” He really needs to shoot something. Or a lot of things. “I’m going to kill them after we get Phil back.”

“Not yet.” Steve is using his leader voice and he’s even changed back to his Captain America gear. “That was Fury, Bruce and Thor are there and saving what they can. He’s given us two hours to find Coulson.”

“Or else what?” Clint clenches his fist.

“Two hours is how long we think it will take AIM to even make a dent into getting to Coulson’s files but we can’t be too sure. It took JARVIS three.” Tony sags slightly in his chair. “If we can’t get him out of their hands by then, then they’re going to terminate him.”

He sucks in a sharp breath. “What?”

“They have a … there’s a bomb inside Phil which I was calling him in here to tell him.” Tony turns back over to his computer. Clint feels his stomach drop. “I don’t know what the blast radius would be but it will definitely destroy him. Probably only designed to take him out and anyone really close to him. SHIELD has a remote control to it and I haven’t been able to find access to it because I’m still getting everything back online. So I can’t stop SHIELD the way I normally do. Which means we have to find him before they press the red button.”

“Dammit!” Clint kicks the couch. “They can’t just do that to him! He’s been … He’s their best agent! He’s dedicated his whole life to SHIELD … they can’t …”

“The only reason he’s dedicated his whole life to SHIELD is because he was programed to.” Tony’s voice is cold and Clint flinches. 

“Tony.” Steve warns.

“Or at least that was his original purpose but his AI is fantastic and he’s become exactly what they wanted him to be. Human. The bastard might have metal insides but only a boring normal human being can enjoy watching Supernanny or his cheap ass coffee. Now we just have to remind them of this fact, after we save his pretty little ass that you’re so fond of.”

“If you ever turn into a villain I’m volunteering my services right now.” Clint promises and Steve sputters. “Do you guys have a plan?”

“First.” Tony raises one hand while still typing with the other. “Thank you and the world would be ours. Second, JARVIS has Phil’s signature now, they’ve been connected, now they are AI bros from different hos. If I can get online and they turn back on we’ll know where.”

“What can I do?” He asks because he really needs to help. His fingers are itching.

“Suit up.” Steve answers this time. “Do you have more arrows? They took yours.”

“Do I have more arrows he says.” Clint scoffs. “I’ll be back and yes I do.” He turns but catches a flashlight that Steve hands him. “What?”

“This room is the only one is power.” The man answers. “This one was the priority.”

“Thanks.” He steps out and turns it on as he his the pitch black of the building. It sounds like its raining outside so even if the moon was full there was no light coming thru except the flashes of thunder and lightning Clint was going to assume was Thor. 

He made his way to his room quickly and grabbed his gear before jumping on his bed and moving the ceiling tiles to grab one of his backup sets. This one had less trick arrows but it would still get the job done.

They were going to get Phil and then Clint was going to have a word with whoever wanted to keep kidnapping the guy he liked. 

XXX

“Tony are you sure you’re okay?” Tony presses his forehead against the cool desk. He sighs as he feels Steve touch the back of his neck gently.

“I can’t tell him.” He says resigned.

“Tell him what Tony? What’s going on?” Tony moves to sit up but Steve’s hand stays in place.

“That EMP was able to take out this.” He motions at his arc reactor. He notices how Steves glances at it before looking him in the eyes. “I have no idea what it did to Phil. There’s a huge … 98% chance that it fried his circuits and there’s nothing left to him. As advanced as he was he was outdated and I don’t know if he would be able to handle it. He could be …”

“What about the bomb? They’re still planning on setting it off?” Steve’s in Captain Mode, his jaw set.

“A precaution.” Tony offers. He’s exhausted.

“Why would AIM set off the EMP that would destroy all the information they were after?” Steve asks and Tony leans forward again and starts typing because he can do this now. He can still find Phil.

“I don’t know.” Tony keeps his eyes on the screen as the hand leaves his neck. “But … I just wanted you to know that if it did affect him, there’s a chance he’s already lost to us.”

“He’s going to be okay.” Steve speaks steadily above him. “We’ll have to hope that they knew what they were doing and didn’t hurt him. We can still save him.”

Tony didn’t say anything as he kept facing his computer. Steve sat down next to him on the desk and they both waited in silence.

There wasn’t anything else they could do.

XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to make an series of this AU called "Battery Operated Boys" so that after this fic is done I can write more for the same universe :3 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! One more chapter left!


	4. The Time We Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most well kept secret SHIELD has ever kept is out in the open. The Avengers must figure out how it got out while doing their best to protect their friend. Coulson tries to figure out the difference between the truth ... and what he was programmed to believe.

They only had an hour and half left before SHIELD pressed the button that would destroy Phil Coulson. Natasha hadn’t checked in yet, Thor and Bruce were still helping Fury out on the Helicarrier (Steve secretly hoped that Banner would find a way to extend their time), Tony was working with JARVIS but he looked seconds away from falling over. It had been luck that Tony had shown Bruce his spare reactors just a few days before or … it could have been so much worse. Steve watched the man typing frantically at the computers, he wanted to help.

Steve looked over at Clint who was sitting on the floor taking apart and putting back together his gear. Tony was able to distract the man by playing more videos from Phil’s memories, the more up to date ones. Clint wasn’t even looking down as his fingers took apart his quiver before starting over again and putting it back together, his recurve bow sitting close by.

He didn’t like playing the waiting game but knew it had to be done right now. They were on a time limit and if he went out searching only to figure out he’s on the wrong side of the city it would waste more than help. 

He looked back to Tony, the man had practically died (not the first time) and he jumped right back up to fight. To find their friend. He realizes he shouldn’t be surprised by this anymore but Tony has a habit of doing that to him. Watching the man work all he wants to do is make him get some rest, take better care of himself … stop taking so little value in his own life. But a friend’s life is on the line so Steve stays close to offer help if needed but to stay out of the way as well.

Clint snorts and Steve manages to pull his eyes away from Tony’s back. The man is smiling at the video that’s playing. Steve walks over and looks at the video. It’s the team in the gym here at Stark Tower. Natasha’s throwing Tony around in the boxing ring, he snorts as Tony’s wide eyes before he hits the mat. Clint looks up at him with a smirk. 

“Just look at his clipboard, we always thought he was filling out paperwork or something on that thing.” They both look at the screen. The camera goes from watching Tony struggle to get out of the ring to where Clint and Steve are sparring. Clint jumps and kicks Steve in the gut but he catches the other man’s feet and spins them around before throwing Clint off the mat. He hits the floor hard and Steve winces.

“Sorry about that.” He says just as the one in the video goes. “CLINT! ARE YOU OKAY!?”

The camera shakes like Coulson was shaking his head before looking down at a clip board that does look like an official SHIELD report but on the side it has all of their names written with tallies beside them. Steve and Natasha both get new tallies. 

“I always knew he kept score.” Clint says with an amused tone but he’s not smiling. 

“I wonder who’s winning.” Steve offers as they both watch the camera.

“Natasha, she always wins.” Clint shrugs. “Or Thor.”

The camera watches all of them. Steve realizes that Coulson really has been with them from the start. The man had been there since he had woken up, a constant presence in the background. 

“Oh.” He flushes and looks away when the camera seems to be focusing on Clint’s butt for longer than he thinks is necessary. 

“What a perv.” Clint chuckles and nudges Steve’s side. Steve puts his hand over his face when he looks back and Coulson is watching Steve now bend over in his uniform. 

“Oh God.”

“Dammit Coulson.” Clint laughs this time. 

Steve bites his lip. Clint should know about the possibility of the EMP destroying Coulson, he needs to know the chances. He ...

“Sir Agent Coulson has come back online.” JARVIS speaks up and everything is silent for a moment. 

“Where?” Clint and Steve both get up and go over to the computer where Tony is.

“Close enough.” Tony growled. “JARVIS notify Bruce and Thor … Fury too I guess and Natasha.” He looks at both of them. “I’m going to have to carry the both of you, freakin’ EMP. I’m going to charge those guys and make them pay for all the damages.” Tony moves to one of the walls of his lab and presses a button to reveal a suit as he mumbles angrily. 

“Are you going to be able to?” He asks because he’s only ever seen Tony carry one person at a time.

“We don’t have time to wait for people to come and pick us up. We’re going now. We’ll manage it.” Mechanical arms come out and put the suit around him. Steve moves to grab his SHIELD while Clint puts his gear on. 

“Lets do this.” Tony is there and Steve wraps an arm around the armor’s neck. He frowns but then Clint jumps on the back and wraps his legs around to trap his torso against Tony’s. He flushes as Tony starts his boots.

“Awesome, Iron Man sandwich, hang on ladies.”

And if Steve hears Clint say “You’re welcome Stark.” He ignores it and hangs on tight as they fly out of one of the side building exits for Iron Man.

XXX

Everything is dark, all the lights are out, they get small flashes of lightning to light up the sky temporarily and Clint is glad that it's not raining. He can see people’s apartments lit with candles and the lucky few who have flashlights. He takes deep breaths as they go. They’re going to get Coulson and he’s going to be okay. He has to be okay because the only other option is that he’s not okay and Clint doesn’t want to think about it. 

They end up right outside of the city near an abandoned building, there are barrels on fire and it looks like a mob might have happened. Everything is silent, it’s too quiet and he’s surprised there aren’t more people around. Clint wonders idly if there are any more going on and if they’re going to need the Avengers. 

After they get Coulson back first.

“According to JARVIS this is where he’s at.” Tony lands and Clint lets go of Steve. SHIELD should be here in 10 and Black Widow is … at the door.” Clint moves forward stealthily to meet up with Natasha who is leaning on the door. 

“Iron Man, you should stay in the air.” Steve says over the comms.

“What if you need a technician?” Tony asks quickly, Clint wants to argue that they’ll want Tony nearby but the suit isn’t good for stealth. If AIM hasn’t realized they were there yet. Tony’s suit still has lights on it that stand out in the darkness. 

“Then you’ll have to drop in.” Steve says grimly. “We’re going down, tell SHIELD not to do anything prematurely.”

“Like they ever listen to me.” Tony scoffs before he’s in the air again. Steve runs over to meet them. 

“Lets go. I don’t feel like waiting any more.” Steve whispers and motions for them to get out of his way. Clint rolls over to the wall as the man hits the door with his SHIELD and it flings open. It’s dark and there isn’t any movement in the inside. Clint takes deep breaths as they move forward, all their eyes adjusting to the darkness. 

“There’s a basement entrance in the back, my scanners are picking up lots of power now. Whatever they’re doing they’re trying to do it quickly.” Tony’s voice comes up in the coms. “SHIELD eta 5 minutes.”

The three of them move to the back. Steve gets to the door as a man comes out of it but Natasha jumps on him and covers his mouth as he looks at them surprised. She hits him with her stinger and he goes limp. Clint grimaces having felt the side effects of that thing himself.

“Okay I’m going in first, Widow you try to find Coulson and help him out.” Steve whispers and looks at Clint. “Hawkeye you need to back us both up. Can you do that?”

He nods even though he wants to argue. This is a good call and he knows it but he wants to check on Phil himself. He pulls out his bow and a couple of arrows already getting ready. He’ll just have to check on Coulson after they get every bastard in there. This isn’t the first time Coulson’s ever been captured by enemies and it won’t be the last. Though as Clint thinks about it, he’s pretty sure the man always meant to get captured before.

They all go in and down the stairs, Steve starts at a run and bursts into the room. There’s about fifty AIM operatives that Clint sees right away. He lets the arrows fly as chaos goes around them. 

He doesn’t see Phil.

There’s men trying to escape and he knocks them out or captures them with one of his net-arrows. Some are trying to destroy the computers they have and Clint stops that too. 

He lets another arrow fly.

He can’t see Phil.

He dodges as one of them shoots some sort of ray gun at him but then Cap is there smashing the man with his shield. Clint punches the dumbass who tries to run at him and throws him over the railing in their lab as he lets out two more arrows. 

“Tasha?” He asks on the com because he still can’t see Coulson and he sees everything.

“SHEILD’s here.” Tony announces and then there are men running in from behind Clint. They’re tranqing everyone else that is moving. Clint gets up and keeps his arrows aimed looking around for anyone else. He lets out a long breath, wasn’t this too easy?

What was the point of taking Coulson if they weren’t going to try harder to not get caught?

“Found him. Tony need you here.” He doesn’t see her but he does see Tony crash through the building so he follows the red suit.

“Hawkeye stay where you are.” Tony stops, his tone sends Clint’s stomach into his throat and he runs to stop beside him. Tony tries to push him back but its too late. 

He can see Phil.

The man is still, looking up at the ceiling from the table he’s on. They cut his chest open like an autopsy and they’ve gutted his parts. Clint realizes that all the scraps and metal parts on the tables around them are probably parts of Phil. There are parts on the floor now from the madess and one of the tables is on fire.

He takes a deep breath and pushes Tony’s arm away. There’s blood everywhere, Clint’s seen Coulson bleed so it must be fake but it doesn’t make it look any less messy. 

“Is he awake?” He asks stepping forward and Natasha moves away so he can lean over Coulson and into his field of vision.

“JARVIS says he’s activated, I don’t know if he’s … processing.” Tony moves forward but Clint shakes his head smiling down at Phil.

“One second.” He grabs Coulson’s face with both his hands and ignores the tears burning his eyes. “Dammit. I’m sorry this is selfish but I ... Dammit Phil.” His hands are already covered in blood (its fake, its gotta be fake but dammit it smells and feels so real) just from the small touch he’s allowed himself.

“He … he can experience pain Barton, I should turn him off.” And Clint sucks in a sharp breath as soon as Tony’s words meet his words. He moves back as Natasha pulls him away so Tony can switch him off. He watches as Tony closes Phil’s eyes. He had felt the pain. The bastards had kept him awake while they took the parts out of him and he was awake the entire time.

“Can you fix him?” He asks because he has to and sees Tony slump defeated. Clint clenches his fists.

“I don’t know.”

He pushes Natasha away and tries to go over to where SHIELD is arresting the AIM agents but Steve is there holding him back. “Hawkeye!” Steve grabs him and carries him away from everyone else. He fights it, struggles but Steve got a good grip before Clint could manage. He sees Tony take his helmet off and throw it across the room. The man is shouting something angrily but Clint can’t hear it over the pounding in his ears. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry … ” Steve throws him into a small room and its dark and perfect and Clint thrashes out and slams his fists against the wall and kicks at it. Steve is blocking the door and he knows he needs to calm down. He needs to pull himself together and act like an agent. Coulson would be glaring at him right now. 

Oh god. He breathes heavily. Closes his eyes and takes deep breaths. He can do this, he can follow this through to the end and then when he’s alone he can break down. He gasps at the cool air. 

He can do this.

This isn’t the first time he’s lost someone. 

He clenches his fists and sobs against the wall. He shouldn’t have … he shouldn’t have told Coulson how he felt. He should have kept his distance.

He chuckles scratching his forehead against the wall.

Like it would have made anything any easier.

He takes a few deep and slow breaths. He can hear everyone moving around the lab. SHIELD escorting the prisoners out and dammit Clint wants to kill them all. It could be worth it, I really would be. He curses as he pulls himself together. He can do this.

He turns around and looks at Steve. “Okay.”

“Hawkeye.” Steve starts but thinks better of it and just nods at him. He’s thankful the other man moves away from the door but steps in right behind him. 

The building is lit up now by SHIELD. He walks over to Natasha and Tony, Bruce has joined them at some point but still as Bruce Banner. He looks around and doesn’t see Thor but he can hear the thunder outside. He clenches his fist as Bruce puts a sheet over Coulson. Tony is typing furiously at the computers around them before moving onto the next one. “Did they take anything?”

Bruce looks at him grimly. “Clint I’m-”

“Did they take anything?” He repeats again trying to keep his tone blank. They couldn’t leave a piece of Phil here and they certainly weren’t going to let the bastards keep a piece of the man.

“So far the only thing we can tell haven’t been able to find is the bomb.” He looks down at the sheet in his hands. “But there are so many parts we won’t be able to know until we can sit down and really look.”

“The bomb?” He looks around.

“We’re already looking for it.” Agent Sitwell is there and the man looks … well broken is the only word Clint can think of. The man’s eyes have bags under them and his suit is rumpled up. His hands are shaking and he doesn’t look any of them in the eye, just stares at the floor. Clint’s never seen the agent act like that in front of anyone, not even Nick Fury. He’s not the best but he’s good. “We’ll find it.”

“Sitwe-”

“DAMMIT!” Everyone jumps as Tony shoves the computers off the table. Clint watches the man look at the mess before upturning the whole table. Computers and parts go all over the floor. “Fuck …”

“What’s wrong?” Steve is there holding the man back from throwing more tables but Tony doesn’t fight him. “We need to keep all this in tact Tony!” 

“They’ve erased everything! The EMP didn’t affect him but they took everything.” Tony pulls away from the other and stops when his eyes land on Clint. Clint realizes what this means. He clenches his hands into fists. They stare at eachother for a moment before Tony looks away.

Suddenly Nick Fury is there and the air seems heavier. He stares at the sheet over Coulson’s prone body for a long time before opening his mouth and then closing it.

“Sir we need to get moving. Where would you like us to take … him?” Hill is there and Clint is a little surprised that her eyes seem to water a little bit when she looks at the sheet as well. 

“I can put him back together.” Tony is there beside them but Clint shakes his head. If only … only if could be that easy.

“They erased his memories and his programming Stark.” Fury bites out coldly and Tony flinches. “Even if you put him back together he wouldn’t be the man you want. Accept the fact he’s gone.” He looks at Hill. “Maria get them to pack everything and take it to the Helicarrier. Call Dr. McCoy and have him come when he can, update him on what’s happened.”

“Sir.” She nods before she goes to the side and starts ordering some agents around.

Fury is looking at all of them and Clint realizes what the heavy feeling in the air is. Its more than loss and pain and mourning. Its defeat.

“I’m not going to make you come in now but I will expect you in the Helicarrier for a debriefing at 0900.” Fury sighs and looks up at the hole Stark made when he crashed into the building.

“Sir.” Steve nods. 

“No.” Everyone stops to look at Tony, Clint feels like something crawled inside his skin and died. It’s a familiar feeling of not being inside his body, as if nothing happening right now is going to affect him until he gets a moment alone to himself. 

“Stark.” Fury says angrily.

“No! I refuse to accept this!” Tony looks around. “I can fix him! We have everything here and I can -”

“It won’t be Phil.” Its out of his mouth before Clint realizes he’s spoken. Everyone looks at him and Tony looks like he was slapped in his face. “It won’t be Phil … please Tony …” His breath hitches and he’s never wanted to be alone more.

He can’t do this. 

He needs to leave.

“Wait!” Tony is stopping some agents from boxing up the parts and Steve is trying to stop him. “No! Wait! I mean take this to my tower!”

“Stark!” Steve stops him.

“No you don’t get it! I scanned him! JARVIS scanned him! What do you think those videos we were watching earlier was? That painful brain scan I put him through?” Tony turns and grabs Clint by the arms. “I have him! I can fix him!”

Clint’s glad the other man is holding onto him now because he’s pretty sure his legs just gave out. Tony’s hands tighten on his arms.

“Tony …” Bruce starts softly.

“No no …” Tony is smiling at Clint and not looking at anyone else. He has tears on his face and he looks insane but Clint can’t help but smile back. “I have everything! Where’s my helmet?” He catches it when Natasha throws it at him. “Okay I need SHIELD to bring me all of this as soon as possible. Barton, you’re coming with me.”

“Stark!” Fury barks out.

“Fury I’m going to get him back! He’s going to be missing like … a whole day but I will get him back! And when he comes back he’s going to still be fucking pissed at you so I suggest you start writing excuses or apologies down or figure out how to bribe him to stay with your stupid-ass agency.” Stark yells at the man and Clint would hug him if he wasn’t being held up. 

“You’re sure about this?” Fury asks after a moment of silence.

Clint watches the man take in a deep breath and look around at the mess around them before his eyes settle back on Clint. “Yes.”

“Alright I’m sending Dr. McCoy over too and Agent Sitwell.” Fury pulls out his phone and Sitwell looks up surprised. Clint doesn’t fight when Tony throws his helmet on and grabs him. He holds on and hopes that Tony for once knows what the hell he is talking about.

“Are we going to get Phil back?” He asks because he has to. Because he was foolish enough to give himself hope in believing that they were going to have a little time before they lost each other. He can be foolish again.

Its going to hurt the same no matter what.

Tony’s voice comes through the mask a little distorted. “Yes.”

XXX

“JARVIS, run through everything before we start this.” Tony leans over Phil Coulson’s prone body, fully put back together. “This synthetic skin is amazing doctor. Are you sure he wouldn’t want us to get rid of his scars though?” His heart is beating frantically against his ribcage and the hum of his arc reactor seems to be vibrating his whole body, he can’t think of a time he’s been more nervous than right now.

“Every flaw has a story and he’ll remember each of those.” Hank McCoy hummed looking over the codes going over Tony’s screens. “Are you sure we shouldn’t call Mr. Barton for this?” Hank looks over at him amused like he can tell Tony’s afraid that they’re going to fail. That they’ve done this work and he’s somehow managed to screw it up because he’s not Howard fucking Stark and that’s who created Phil fucking Coulson.

He takes a deep breath and shakes his head. Barton’s eyes from the AIM factory after they found Coulson still haunt his sleep. Not that he’s been getting much anyway, more important things to be working on.

Thing.

Person.

“Everything seems in order sir.” JARVIS speaks up and Tony releases a deep breath before realizing that Hank is waiting for him to explain why he didn’t tell Barton what they were doing at this very moment.

“No, it … I’m pretty sure a lot happened between them after the scans and I don’t want to take the chance of Phil not remembering … or messing this all up together and created someone different.” Tony knows it’s unfair to make the choice for Clint but he’s going to do it anyway. “He doesn’t need more false hope. This either succeeds or it doesn’t. Besides I believe he’s on his way to Latveria to meet with the man that sent AIM against us. Or so the rumor is.” Dr. Doom had apparently been the bastard funding the project. He apparently had something so dastardly hanging over AIM’s head that they were willing to take on the Avengers at their home base just so he could get Phil’s mind.

Somehow the bomb had managed to get sent to Doom instead of the information but AIM still erased everything in Coulson’s memory banks. Tony bit his lip, he would figure out how they didn’t realize they were delivering a bomb later.

“You need to have more faith in yourself young man.” Dr. McCoy sighs and Tony already misses him. He’s been a constant presence in his lab for the past week. He’ll have to invite him back for his and Bruce’s what-can-you-invent-with-this-box-of-scraps-thursdays. “I’m surprised you didn’t go too.”

He’s not going to miss Agent Sitwell who he kicked out of his lab after two days. Sure he got it, the man had been lying to apparently his only friend in the world for years and felt really guilty about it. His technical skills were painfully outdated and of no use in this lab.

Tony streamed a video of him and McCoy working to Sitwells computer so the man could still check in at work.

“This is more important.” Tony huffs nervously tapping in the last lines he needs. He licks his lips. “Plus I can relate to Doom on how much Reed Richards is a dick and I don’t need SHIELD putting a higher watch on me to go darkside.”

Hank laughs amused and Tony doesn’t feel like elaborating more. He stares down at Phil’s prone body, they already have his heart pumping and blood running through his veins. All they have to do is wake him up.

He taps his arc reactor.

“I’m ready when you are.” The blue-furred man puts his goggles over his eyes. 

“Okay, oh god please work.” Tony will never admit to closing his eyes as he pressed the button. He will however be recovering from electrical burns for a week afterwards when his equipment short-circuits.

XXX

Phil straightened his tie as the quinjet landed on the Tower’s landing pad. He waits patiently as Fury gets out and walks over to him and nods at the other man who looks around the empty kitchen. Although to him he saw Fury a few weeks ago, according to Stark and the team it was just over a month. A month was the time it had taken for Stark and Dr. McCoy to put him back together. (Sitwell only helped at the beginning before Stark kicked him out.) 

“I think its about time we talked.” He waits for Fury to nod. “Everyone else is here but they promised they wouldn’t interfere.” It had amused Phil that everyone had put up an argument to leaving him alone with Fury. He was going to have to kick all their asses in the gym to remind them he was a fully capable agent and had been going toe to toe with Fury before any of them had met the other man. It was easier to tell the difference between actual memories and had SHIELD had given him, his memories he could recall with videos and images in his mind whereas the others were just facts instated into him.

“Which means Stark’s watching this in his lab. He’s gotten weirdly attached to you.” Fury looks around, the place has been cleaned and fixed. Coulson doesn’t comment because both of them know that Stark attaches himself to people in weird ways, though they may be few and far between Coulson’s a little happy to have made the list. (No one would ever find out that fact.) Though he does wish Tony would stop calling him bro and trying to get his named changed. “It’s good to see you up agent.” Fury looks him over.

Coulson shrugs. “I had good doctors. Well a doctor and a child disguised in the body of Tony Stark.” Fury smirks at that so Coulson does too. “I understand why. Why you did things the way you did.”

“We should have done that from the beginning.” Fury sighs and he looks tired. “You and I both know that I’ve made mistakes over the years. This will be another mark.”

“I don’t know.” He shrugs because its true. “I was the most qualified agent at SHIELD. If you wanted to protect something it makes sense to let me have it. I just don’t understand the secrecy about me being an android.” He still trusts Fury, even if their history is fake they’ve still known each other for a long time. 

“If he saved any of your memory banks.” Fury looks at Coulson. “You need to look up January 17, 1995. You’ll get an answer.” The man hesitates. “It’s not going to be pretty.”

He pauses, thinking about it. “I’ll think about looking it up. All of the sensitive information is gone though, if anything its been proven that it’s for the best.”

“A lot of information that the Council will be sad that it's gone.” Fury crosses his arms behind his back. “You still are the most qualified agent at SHIELD.”

“You haven’t replaced me yet?” Coulson raises an eyebrow. “After I whooped your ass in front of other agents? I’m surprised you haven’t given Hill Level 9 yet.”

“I would rather lose my other eye.” Fury growls. “And we remember that fight differently.”

“You cheated.” Coulson grins..

“All’s fair.” Fury smirks back. “Am I to be expecting you back to the helicarrier? Agent Sitwell has been sleeping on the couch in your office. The man misses you.” 

“You know he asked me to be his best man right before all of this went down?” Coulson smiles when Fury shrugs. Coulson had turned the man down, not because of any ill feelings. Sitwell had been, was still a good friend and agent. Coulson just didn’t like weddings. “I’d offer you a rematch but Stark … let’s say he’s broke down the dam when it came to my full capabilities.”

“Damn.” Fury whistles. “I’m going to miss you being a regular person.”

“Well I did turn down the option of shooting lasers out of my eyes.” Coulson smirks. “A bit of super-strength and the ability to get wifi wherever I go are just small perks.”

“When can I expect you back at SHIELD?” Fury looks at him seriously.

“I’ll see you in two weeks. Get Sitwell out of my office.” Coulson looks into Fury’s eye. 

“Done.” Fury shakes his head. “Enjoy your vacation.” 

XXX

Clint grins from his bed as Coulson comes into the room. He doesn’t bother telling JARVIS to hide the feed that had been showing he and Fury talking. The man looks over at the tv before shaking his head with a smile.

“How’d it go?” He asks even though he watched the whole thing. He stretches staying flat on the bed and smirks when Coulson’s gaze looks him over.

“I’m honestly surprised you weren’t hiding in the ceiling shooting arrows at his back.” Clint watches as Coulson takes off his jacket and walks over to the bed. He grabs the man’s tie as he sits on the bed beside him.

“Of course not.” He snorts tugging on the tie, smiling at the amused face Coulson is giving him. “I would have let him see who it was coming from.”

He pulls the tie harder getting Coulson to lean down and give him a kiss. Clint hums thoughtfully. “I can’t believe you’re going back.

“You’re still working for him.” Coulson looks him in the eyes and Clint feels a little breathless. “Its what I was made for.”

“That doesn’t mean you have to go back.” Clint frowns moving his hands so he can loosen the tie and take it off the other man. “You can make your own decisions.”

“I’m a big boy.” Coulson smiles as Clint pulls the tie off and throws it on the floor. “Besides I would hate to leave the place to you and Natasha. It would be in ruins, all of my hard work.”

“Utterly destroyed.” Clint hums in agreement. “Just say the word.” Coulson just chuckles and kisses him again.

Coulson was back. Alive. Coulson was his. Clint smiles into the kiss. He didn’t think he could have this and there’s still a chance it could get taken away. He’s going to enjoy it as long as it lasts, as long as Phil will have him.

He remembers getting back from Latveria to find Tony, Dr. McCoy and Phil all talking in the kitchen and eating breakfast. He had stood at the door stunned as the man turned to look at him and gave him a smile. Then Tony started going into a long spiel about how they fixed him and why he didn’t tell Clint and well Clint stopped him there by punching the man in the face because he should have been there.

JARVIS has been snippier with him since that happened. 

He makes a mental note to try and push Steve and Tony in the right direction as recompense. Maybe Steve could distract Tony from his new found attachment to Coulson. He couldn’t decide if it was a I-just-discovered-I-kinda-have-a-brother attachment or the ooooh-new-tech-to-play-with kind. 

His attention goes back to Coulson as the man pulls away and starts taking off his shoes. He grins and wiggles his eyebrows. Coulson just gives him an amused look and shakes his head before continuing the task. They still haven’t had sex, as much as he really really wants to. He watches Coulson bend over to take off his shoes. God he really wants to. They aren’t in a rush and he’s okay with following Coulson’s pace. It’s obvious that finding out he’s an android has affected the man more than he lets on and he obviously doesn’t understand why Clint doesn’t care but he’s willing to wait it out.

To prove to Coulson that this isn’t going to be another notch on his belt.

That he doesn’t care what the man is made out of, he’s in love with him.

Yeah that’s right, love.

Dammit.

“What are you thinking about?” He blushes as Coulson climbs over him and straddles his waist. Clint can’t help it as he leers up at him trying to cover up his embarrassment. Thankfully the other man doesn’t have mind reading abilities.

“I just enjoy watching you take off your clothes sir.” He grins and Coulson looks down at him amused. “If you keep looking at me like that I’m going to expect to get to third base. Have time for morning nooky?”

“Its 3 in the afternoon.” Coulson sighs. “Would you rather I go back to my room?”

“Hey I was kidding.” Clint grabs the man’s hips to keep him from moving but he notices Coulson is smirking at him, the bastard. “I don’t like that Tony put your room beside Cap’s.” He’s not really that worried but seriously, apparently being a Captain America fanboy was 100% all Phil Coulson and nothing to do with coding. “You freaking nerd.”

“With compliments like that how have I been able to keep my hands off you.” Coulson deadpans and Clint barks out a laugh.

Yeah he could get used to this.

In the time they’re allowed.

Because at least he has this.

XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed the ride!! 
> 
> If you liked it you'll be happy to know there are more coming for this "Battery Operated Boys" AU <3   
> Stay Tuned!


End file.
